


In The End Is A New Beginning

by Stealthily_Nobody



Series: Hidden behind a mask [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Saber is so in love, Self-Hatred, Unreliable Narrator, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthily_Nobody/pseuds/Stealthily_Nobody
Summary: "His Kolynn mask was his only source of strength. Behind it he hid weak and powerless Conrad and instead became more like his mother: imposing and powerful."With the end of the war, Conrad must find his place in the united kingdom of Zofia and Rigel. With a childhood that continues to haunt him, Conrad must discover how to love both himself once more. Luckily he isn't along in his struggles.*Basically a Cinderella inspired story about Conrad and Saber (though it's very, very loosely based on Cinderella- ie isn't like Cinderella at all!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Finally, another Saber/Conrad story. After only about a year since the first one. This is a prequel to my other one (so you don't need to read the other one to understand this one) and focuses on how Saber and Conrad meet and fall in love after the war. I know that its been so long, and probably no one even wants to read this anymore, but still if anyone is reading it I hope you enjoy it.

Conrad wasn’t really sure how he’d gotten to where he was. In fact, after the war he was quite adamant about putting down his lance and taking up the quill for the rest of his life. He enjoyed writing and loved his job as a scribe, but there were times that he missed the repetitive drills of a lance swishing through air, that his hands yearned to pick up the holy lance that rested in the corner of his room gathering dust. 

Thoughts of war times, however, quickly put an end to Conrad’s yearning. No matter how much he may wish to take up the lance he knew he would never again in said life. Ever since Duma was slain Conrad had found that he could no longer stomach holding a weapon. When he did, thoughts of those he’d killed and those whose deaths he could have prevented flooded his mind, his hands became clammy, and his lance clattered to the floor. 

And while he enjoyed writing and in no way regretted choosing the quill over the sword, at times his life became monotonous and repetitive. Sometimes the castle walls rose up around him into a entangled cage that he couldn’t escape; a beautiful cage, but a cage all the same. The suffocating atmosphere scared Conrad. In comparison, however, the nobles of both Rigel and Zofia had been raised in the court and acted at home in the dazzling ballrooms and delicate intricacies of politics. Conrad, on the other hand, grew up in a small village. He hadn’t been taught to make small talk or dance the waltz. Instead he was an expert at shucking corn and overturning rocks.

Alm and Celica had also not been raised in a prestigious family, but that never seemed to faze them. Conrad would watch in barely concealed awe as the two breezed through the ballroom in perfect step to the music. He would witness the two play through political talks like a fiddle. And all it did was make Conrad aware of his obvious inadequate demeanor. 

Perhaps it was these feelings that led Conrad to pacing his room that once belonged to his mother. When they had returned to the Zofia castle Conrad had been given his mother’s room with all her possessions still where they were left. In mind numbing boredom, one day Conrad had been rummaging through his mother’s possessions when he discovered remains of his mother’s past treachery. At the back of his mother’s old closet sat a faded brown wig and tattered villager’s dress. 

Conrad plucked the wig and dress out of the closet and draped them on the bed to inspect them. Skillfully tucked within the dress was another more suited for a child and a smaller wig to complete the set. Conrad smiled slightly as his fingers brushed against the low quality fabric. He could almost hear his mother’s words ‘if you want to blend in with the peasants you must become one yourself’. 

His mother would often dress herself and Conrad into peasant outfits and bring him into town, and the two of them would meander through the village as Conrad oohed and awed over the various flowers and pretty trinkets he found at the market stalls. Perhaps Conrad’s love of pretty things was what provoked his mother to dress him as a girl. In Rigel only women admired pretty things. Men, especially men of noble birth, were to waste away training their body in blood, tears, and sweat. Even to women, the delicacies of beauty were a weapon to be carefully honed to inflict shame and disgrace on other women and spark allure in powerful men. 

Conrad’s love of beauty contradicted everything his mother believed to be true. Perhaps she had been attempting to protect him, or even been attempting to encourage his love of beauty by dressing him as a girl, but Conrad suspected it was shame that lead her to disguising her only son. She most likely could not accept that Conrad, as a boy, could enjoy what her society considered feminine. Instead she deluded herself that he was a girl. Only during these moments, when they were away from the castle and Conrad dressed in his ragged dress did his mother appear to be truly happy. 

Perhaps it was nostalgia that moved Conrad’s hands through the actions of slipping the dress over his head and pinning the wig overtop of his unruly hair, or perhaps it was a longing for freedom that lead Conrad’s feet out into the market he once frequented with his mother. The town square was exactly as he remember from his childhood: loud, bustling with people, and music and laughter echoing throughout the streets. Merchants voices still cut through the hum of noise to introduce new items of various shapes, sizes, and uses. Men and women browsed the stalls with a sense of hope beneath their calm demeanor. (Crops were once again growing and money reimbursed within the community. However, no one knew if the harvests would last.) Children ran through the streets with their high pitches giggles bouncing off each other. 

Somehow, Conrad’s mother’s dresses fit him perfectly. When he was small he’d always thought that his mother towered over everyone around her, but now that he was fully grown he could see that she was in fact a very tall women. In his mother’s old dress and wig Conrad blended in with the over women around him. No one could tell that Conrad was a boy or that he was the brother of the queen. Some men even cat called him as he floated through town. Conrad finally understood why his mother loved to dress them up and go into the village. The anonymity was intoxicating. 

Despite the joy Conrad experienced in the town square, he found himself graduating towards a familiar stables on the outskirts of town. A women tending to one of the horse yelled out a greeting as he approached before she turned to shout into the house. Not long after, an older man stumbled out of the house and jogged over to Conrad. He smiled sheepishly, “‘m sorry about that. We don’t get little visitors no more. How can I help?”

“Oh, I not bothered,” Conrad tried to placate the man who was practically committing Seppuku in front of him, “I was just visiting. My mother used to bring me here.”

“Yar mother?” The man peered at Conrad before he gasped in surprise, “Ya’re Victoria’s daughter, ain’t ya. Whadda she call y’again? Kol-u? Koll-y?”

“Kolynn,” Conrad whispered almost in reverence. He barely remembered what his mother once called him when they visited town. The name sounded foreign on his tongue after years of neglect.

“That’s right. That’s right. It’s been too long. How’s the mother?” The man asked as he scratched his beard, “I ain’t seen her around.” 

“My mother’s dead.” Conrad commented emotionlessly. While he felt no pain after knowing for so long, the old man just about fell over.

“Dead? Victoria? Never thought I’d see the day.” The man weezed, “She always was so strong. I’m so sorry for your loss. When’d it happen?”

“Years ago.” Once again Conrad answered with little inflection to his voice. By now, his mother’s death was a fact.

“That’s too bad. I’m sorry lass,” The man attempted to comfort him, “We still have old Tallis here if you want to see her. I guessing your papa’s still paying for her since the money hasn’t stopped flowing.”

Conrad didn’t know what to feel. He’d forgotten all about Tallis. He didn’t expect to find her here at the stable his mother once loved. Conrad figured that Tallis had been at the Villa and had died with his mother. Tears began to slide down his face. He thought he’d gotten over his mother’s death, but now he wanted nothing more than for his mother to ruffle his hair and tell him that Ridelians don’t cry. 

Without realising it Conrad found himself nodding to the old man’s request and allowed the man to lead him to the back of the stable. Once they arrive the two were greeted with the sounds of a horse. When they turned the corner they found Tallis pawing at the door. She was practically trying to force the door open. The old man frowned, “She’s normally so well behaved. What could possibly be goin’ on?”

Conrad wasn’t even listening to the man. The moment his eyes landed on hers they both froze as they gazed motionlessly at one another before Conrad unconsciously moved towards the stable door and opened it. Tallis flew out of the stall the moment the lock was undone and threw herself at Conrad. She scooped him onto her back and took off into the air, far away from other people. Through it all Conrad allowed himself to be moved like a rag doll, only moving his arms around Tallis to hold on. 

The two disappeared for the rest of the day, spending every moment reacquainting themselves with each other. By the time they returned to the stable the two acted as if they’d never parted and Conrad had to be physically removed from Tallis through many promises to see her later. Once Conrad had bade Tallis adieu the old man in charge of the stable pulled Conrad aside and into the house.

“I don’t know if you’d be needin’ it, but your ma had me keep one o’ those shiny weapons ‘ere” The man told Conrad as he lead Conrad through the house and to the cellar where he pulled out an old spear, “It’s yours if you want it. Elsewise it’d just rust here with the rest o’ this junk.”

Conrad was reluctant to hold the spear. After the war he couldn’t even pick up his trusted holy lance. However, because of the old man’s continuous persistence, Conrad eventually picked the spear up. But, instead of feeling like puking his guts up, Conrad felt powerful. When he was young he’d seen his mother run drill after drill in their garden with this very spear. His mother, the strong woman he’d always wanted to be like. For the first time in months Conrad knew what he wanted to do. He still wanted to fight. Except this time he would fight as his mother did with Tallis at his side. 

Finally, Conrad decided to return home. He thanked the old man and promised to visit again soon. When he finally returned to the castle Conrad knew that he would return to the stable to see Tallis often. However, he promised himself that he wouldn’t dress as a girl. He would tell the old man there the truth and hope that the man would be accepting of the truth. 

At first Conrad was certain that he’d stop after that one time, but within a week he found himself buying new dresses and trying on some of his mother’s old ones. They were beautiful things and he was enamoured with the disguise they presented him. No one questioned him or looked at him weirdly when he stopped to enjoy the flowers lining the streets or he purchased a new shiny trinket. He even began to style the wig’s hair (it was much easier to style his outfit’s hair since he could take the wig off) into intricate braids and decorated with some of the trinkets he bought. His visits were so frequent that the merchants greeted him when he showed up and always asked if he was buying something that day. 

He even continued to visit the old man in his dresses. The man had even come to see him as a daughter and had introduced Conrad to his own daughter. The two of them got along like thieves and sometimes Conrad would find himself visiting just to see her and not Tallis. The two would sit together and talk about Conrad’s new hair style or just anything he’d seen in town that day. He always returned home happy and with an accomplished feeling. 

Months passed and Conrad’s disguise improved each day. So too was his training with Tallis and his work to become a pegasus knight. He’d even begun taking Tallis out into the countryside to fight off bands of bandits. His sense of self was coming back and Conrad had never felt so alive. Until, Celica came to him with a request. 

She knocked gently on his door one day right after one of his visits with Tallis and so he scrambled to change and his his wig away before answering the door, “Hello, Antheise, how are you tonight?”

She smiled slightly, “I’m fine Conrad, and I’ve told you many times to call me Celica.”

“I cannot, as I’ve told you in response,” Conrad replied, “You are my beloved sister and I will always remember you as Antheise.”

Celica grimace slightly, “Very well, I did not come here today to discuss my name.”

“What would you like to talk about, sister?” Conrad questioned as he ushered her into his room. 

Celica eased herself into a chair before responding, “I’ve come to ask you about the ball happening in a weeks time. I know you’re not fond of them, but Alm and I would be ever so grateful if you’d attend. Also, on a personal note, I encourage you to get out more and meet new people. You spend so much time working or just holed up in your room. The only people you ever see on an almost daily basis are Alm and myself. I implore you; please come to this ball.”

Conrad didn’t know what to say to his sister’s plead. How could he tell her that he’d been sneaking out as a girl to socialise with the villagers and that he’d made a friend? He had nothing, so instead he slowly told her, “I’ll think about it.”

A dazzling smile lit up Celica’s face, “That’s all I ask. I hope to see you there Conrad.”

With that she let herself out of the room. 

Conrad was faced with a dilemma. He really didn’t want to go to this ball, but he couldn’t refuse his sister’s request. At these balls the people around him became his prison guards and he felt a need to escape. Every glace in his direction made his heart race and his palms sweaty. He felt like a dissected insect that every other person at the event was eager to peer at; inspecting him for flaws and mistakes. However, he really didn’t want to disappoint his sister. 

That’s when the ball gown hidden in the closet caught his eye. He could only see the vibrant fabric colouring from behind the rest of his clothes, but that was enough for his mind to start thinking. As he was, Conrad knew he wouldn’t be able to attend. The pressure and expectations of the Queen’s older brother weighed him down and stuttered his speech.

However, Kolynn didn’t falter under expectations. She never had. Instead, she’d inherited her mother’s fierce nature unlike Conrad who was cowardly like his father, and as much as Conrad wished to distance himself with his father, he never could. Conrad. An Zofian name that chained Conrad to that horridly weak country and imbued in him a similar weakness. (Though not all Zofians were weak, Conrad knew. Anthiese was plenty strong, as well as Mae and Boey, and Liprica.) His Kolynn mask was his only source of strength. Behind it he hid weak and powerless Conrad and instead became more like his mother: imposing and powerful. 

Conrad thought if he attended the ball as Kolynn he could summon the strength to interact with others and become acquainted with the various nobles. After attending a few balls as Kolynn, Conrad believed that he’d be courageous enough to attend as himself. Conrad even thought that people would prefer Kolynn to himself. After all, Kolynn was a strong rigelian noble who embodied everything a rigelian woman ought to be, while Conrad was at best a disappointment, and at worst a laughingstock. 

And so, the night of the ball Conrad put his plan into action and dressed up in his mother’s best gown along with some of the jewelry and trinkets he’d bought at the town square. Looking in front of the mirror revealed a dazzling women that even Conrad had to admit would capture the heart of any who viewed her (except Alm, but Alm only had eyes for his sister.). Kolynn performed a tiny swirl in front of the mirror and laughed in delight. The disguise was perfect. Now all she had to do was infiltrate the party and not get caught by Anthiese.   
  


 

Saber leaned against a nearby wall and groaned. Despite being a part of court in the mercenary kingdom he still despised balls with a vengeance. He detested the majestic decor and dainty foods, but even more he loathed the people. The room was filled with fakes. A smile here and a laugh there disguised the guests true feelings and emotions. Plus the thick makeup and ridiculous clothing that hid even their facial and body expressions. Court was a game of lies and manipulation Saber had realised early on, neither did he have any skill at. 

His home kingdom was vastly different. There, no one cared about your way with words. True to king Jesse’s words that kingdom’s very foundations were on strength and virtue. (Saber didn’t believe that he had much of the latter, but Jesse and the other mercs disagreed.) In Jesse’s kingdom the halls were always bursting with laughter as Mercenaries - the subjects - paraded in and out of the castle reporting to their king and leaving on new assignments. In fact, everyone in the kingdom was close. Most nights Jesse would cook a huge banquet and whoever was available was welcome to attend. Even if you weren’t part of his kingdom Jesse would welcome you with open arms. 

Normally Saber wouldn’t be caught dead in a ball, but Celica had insisted that someone from their kingdom show up and Jesse was currently swamped with sorting through new assignment requests. And so, Jesse had chosen Saber; a highly ranked man in Jesse’s kingdom and an old friend of Celica to visit Celica and Alm’s castle for a few months and help out. As much as Saber wished to protest against the arrangement, when Celica heard that he’d be attending her excitement increased at an exponential rate. Saber cared for Celica (as a friend) and couldn’t decline and break her heart. 

With that, Saber soon found himself journeying to Alm and Celica’s castle where Celica greeted him enthusiastically. She practically flung herself at him screaming, “SABER! IT’S BEEN SO LONG! Why haven’t you visited earlier?”

Saber look at Alm for support, but he simply stood slightly away and allowed his wife to smother another man. Realising that he’d receive no help from Alm, Saber went to disentangle himself from Celica’s hold, “It’s certainly been awhile lass, but there’s no need to be so emotional.”

“I’m very sorry Saber,” Celica said as she regained her composure and pulled away from Saber, “I was very excited to see you again. I may have acted irrationally.” 

“Ain’t a ‘may’, you were acting crazier than a cat about water.” Saber teased before approaching Alm, “Hey squirt. How are things? Have anyone you need me to take out?”

“No Saber, the kingdom is prospering.” Alm informed him with a smile, “Celica and I are very excited to have you stay with us. Celica more than me. She’s been pestering me about the ball for weeks”

“It is true that I’m excited about your visit,” Celica admitted, “But I’m also excited because my brother may be joining us.”

“Your  brother?” Saber questioned.

“Yes. My brother Conrad,” Celica replied, “You remember Conrad, right?”

“Ah, Conrad. Yeah, I guess to kinda remember someone like that,” Saber murmured as he tried to recall everything he could about the boy. From what Saber could remember Conrad hadn’t made much of an impression on him. Conrad had been a quiet, peace loving fool who was willing to break those beliefs for his sister. For Saber, that made Conrad a pushover and a hypocrite. 

Celica huffed in reply, obviously taking offense to Saber’s words, “How can you not remember Conrad? He saved you more than a few times on the battlefield!”

“Really? I think I’d remember something like that.” Saber remarked before he remembered something odd, “Wait, doesn’t he live with you guys in the castle? Why would you be so excited about his appearance at a ball?”

“Well that’s because…. It’s because, well” Celica tried to defend her brother, but didn’t know what to say.

“People make Conrad uncomfortable,” Alm told Saber as he laid a comforting hand on his wife’s shoulder, “He normally avoids social events.”

“Ah, right. Okay” Saber tried to wrap his head around what he heard. Saber didn’t enjoy social events all that much; he prefered more intimate gatherings. However, he wouldn’t go out of his way to outright avoid them. 

“Now if you follow me, I’ll escort you to your room.” Alm said smoothly and Saber moved to follow Alm into the castle.

Now two days later Saber stood at the edge of the crowd and watch the other partiers mingle with one another. However, Saber made no move to socialise and let out a threatening aura that prevented people from approaching him (basically he glared at anyone who looked in his direction). All Saber expected to do at this ball was people watch and enjoy the wine, and everything seemed to be going the way he wanted until he saw her. 

Mingling with the other members of court was a stunning regalian noble woman. Long dark brown hair cascaded down her back and framed her sparkling face that perfectly match the ball gown she wore. From her hair streamed two long blue ribbons that matched her sapphire dress and the flower shaped pin in her hair. Her appearance was enough to catch Saber’s attention, but then he also noted her attitude. While she smiled and flattered like the rest of the others, each word bit into her opponent with ruthless efficiency, and her smiles were disguised daggers that pierced the hearts of every nobleman around (young and old). She was the epitany of a rigelian woman: beautiful and deadly like the roses that grew in Rigel. A woman rigelian men fought for in single combat. A woman that no man could forget after even a single night. 

From where he casually eavesdropped by the food table he heard many noblemen speculate how they should approach her to win her favour. Saber amused himself by listening to their ridiculous theories. Living in the Rigelian court for a few years when he was younger had taught Saber just what to do, and with the prize being the most glorious rigelian woman he’d ever seen Saber wasn’t about to waste his chance. 

 

Conrad was surprised at how easy it was to be Kolynn with so many people around. She was practically a carbon copy of his mother: sharp and delicate at the same time. People actually wanted to talk to Kolynn even as she pushed them all away with her standoffish personality. Even after bearing the brunt of her personality they still didn’t hate her! Perhaps with this Conrad would be able to attend balls as himself very soon. 

So far Kolynn hadn’t run into anyone Conrad knew and she was extremely grateful for it. What was she supposed to say to Alm or Anthiese or anyone else Conrad was comfortable around? They’d be able to tell instantly and all her hard work would be for nothing. However, her good luck soon ran out when she noticed a red haired man striding confidently towards her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Kolynn distantly remembered that his name was Saber as the rest of her mind went into overdrive with worry. What could he possibly want with her? Did he find out about her secret? Despite her internal conflict Kolynn kept her mask up as Saber neared and bowed to her. 

“Hello, my lady, may I request a dance?” There was none of the typical Saber attitude that Conrad had been so used to during their pilgrimage together.

The woman turned to him with a frown upon her blood red lips, “Most would enquire a name before a dance.”

“Ah, my apologies, lady,” Saber siad, “People know me as Saber. May I ask the same of you?”

“Saber, huh? A sharp name for one such as yourself,” The lady pressed a hand to her mouth for a moment before continuing, “Very well. I am know as Kolynn.”

“Kolynn,” Saber whispered in reverence, “A wonderful name for one such as yourself. Unbefitting the company around you. If your getting bored of these quillheads I’d be honoured to delight you with tales of bravery and violence.” 

Kolynn was so surprised by his different demeanor that she agreed, “Sir knight, if you wish to enlighten me with tales of your strength, I’d be glad to spend the evening with you.”

“Of course,” Saber responded in the way of the rigelian courting method, and yet what he said next  was so incredibly Saber that Conrad had to suppress a smile, “I’ve got some tales that’ll knock your socks off.”

“Lead the way, sir knight.” Kolynn raised a dainty hand to cover the fond smile that formed on her face.   
  


Saber lead her to a table where he began his tale during his time as a knight in Rigel and made his way through his life story that focused on every battle he ever participated in. She was completely engrossed with his stories of Rigel and his time as a soldier before his mercenary age. When he finished talking about his time as a mercenary and reach the moment that he began to serve Celica he stopped himself. Although the woman was the most enchanting person he’d ever met, some things Saber felt were too intimate to share with another. 

The woman noticed his pause and smiled knowingly and pushed no further with the topic. Saber had an inkling that she knew, but he didn’t mention it as she parted her cherry red lips to ask him a question, “How did a mercenary such as yourself receive an invitation to this ball?”

“Ah, well. I knew the king of the merc kingdom. He gave me a position and then sent me to this ball.” Saber replied, “And now I’m happy I went. Elsewise who knows who else’d be talking to you this evening.”

“Well I’m certainly delighted to have your company,” The woman’s words warmed Saber’s heart and he knew then that she had accepted his courting. 

With Kolynn impressed with his strength and her consent to be courted, Saber decided to try his luck a little and skip ahead a few paces, “I’d say there’s still a few pieces to go before the end. Would ya care to join me for a dance?”

Instead of outright rejecting Saber as he feared, Kolynn smiled and held her her right hand to Saber, “I’d be delighted. Now be a gentleman and help a lady to her feet.”

Her requesting tone hid the fact that she’d basically issued a command that Saber could not refuse. Saber didn’t even need to be asked again. He knew the way Rigelian woman functioned and knew that they were just as, if not more commanding than their male counter parts. Without hesitation Saber took her hand and led her to the dance floor. 

The music was neither fast nor slow, but the perfect pace for the couple as they waltzed across the dance floor with grace. Through it all, Saber’s mind flickered between the present and the distant hazy past of his time as a member of the Regalian army and dancing with any damsel the looked his way. While in the past Saber wouldn’t have hesitated to dance and go even further with any woman that caught his eye, he now couldn’t think of anything beyond this dance with the mesmerising woman in his arms. The way she swung her hips in time with the music and the tap of her shoes on the marble floor captivated him so utterly that he didn’t notice a single other woman. Kolynn hummed her whole way through the song in her sweet high pitched voice as he twirled her around the room. Saber was in Heaven and dancing with an angel. 

All too soon the song ended with the flourish and the musicians stood up to bow. The last song of night had finished and Alm rose to the front of the room to give his speech. In consideration for Alm and Celica, Saber forced himself to give his full attention to Alm and not the stunning beauty at his side. As Alm began to speak, Saber felt the hand in his slowly tug away, and despite his desire to monopolise the woman, he would not force her to show any signs of intimacy. To most Rigelian woman love was a weakness and something they preyed on, not flashed before their peers. Any true love happened behind closed doors where peeping eyes could not see. 

“Right,” Alm began, “The ball is now finished. I want to thank you for attending. Celica and I are grateful that everyone decided to show up. I hope that you all continue to support Celica and I, as well as the One Kingdom. Thank you.”

Applause rang out as Alm exited the stage. The soldiers stationed at the entrances entered the ballroom to escort the party goers out of the castle or back to their rooms. Saber watched as Mae and Boey appeared to lead the royal couple out the ballroom, before he turned his attention back the valkyrie that graced his presence to find that she’d disappeared. Like a rainbow after a terrible rain, she vanished back into the sky from where she first emerged. She was gone and all he had was a name. A name stuck on his lips as he stumbled back to his room. Kolynn. 

 

That night he dreamt of stars and the women who danced among them. Each smiled with blurred faces, but each turned with a tuft of chocolate hair, and left a sugary feeling in his mouth. Kolynn. The name of an angel. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber and Conrad talk to those close to them about the Ball, and Saber finally meets Conrad (as Conrad and not as Kolynn).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously I decided to continue this story. I already have 7 chapters planned out. I guess we'll see how it goes. Updates may be very spontaneous.

“Good morning Saber,” Celica chirped as the man in question stumbled into the dining room. 

“We’re honoured that you’re joining us for breakfast.” Alm added as Saber sunk into the chair opposite Celica.

“Yeah, thanks for the food,” Saber muttered as he began to flood his plate with all sorts of Valentian delicacies, and stuffed his mouth with a spoon of porridge. 

“I saw you dancing with a woman last night,” Celica commented after they’d all dug into their meal, “You make a new lady friend?"

Saber knew that she was teasing him, but he was in no mood for her talk, “Just a girl. Didn’t even get a whiff a familiarity.” 

“So you’re in a bad mood just because a woman didn’t invite you to her room?” Boey asked from where he stood guard with Mae not far from the table.

“It ain’t like that,” Saber denied, “I got practically nothing. No a surname, but a first name which makes it nearly impossible to find anyone.”

“Oh, so you did get a name.” Celica inquired, slightly leaning across the table to look closer at Saber’s face, “Don’t just sit there, tell us a name! ... I mean, may I inquire her name?.”

Celica blushed red at her unladylike outburst while Alm smiled at his wife’s antics. Saber wasn’t quite as amused, “Now why should I do that lass? What benefit could you offer with a name?” 

Saber was right. Celica was simply curious about the woman who had seemingly captured Saber’s heart after only a single night. When they’d journeyed together on her pilgrimage to Mila’s temple, women had thrown themselves at Saber wherever they went. At each town Saber would choose a partner to tumble around with, and then promptly abandon them the next day when their party set out once again. Saber had never shown any remorse for his callous treatment towards any of the maidens he spent time with. Now, Celica was enjoying seeing him so flustered over a single woman.

Saber smirked at the speechless look on Celica’s face. He knew that she was simply being nosey. Alm, deciding that Celica was embarrassed enough, spoke up, “If we have the name, we could see if we recognise the person it belongs to.”

‘Huh’ Saber thought, ‘that’s actually a reasonable idea.’ And so Saber opened his mouth and told his friends the name of the sea dressed woman who stole his heart in a single glance, “Kolynn. She told me her name was Kolynn.”

“Kolynn.” Celica tried the name on her tongue and frowned, “I’ve never heard such a name before. I’m sorry Saber.”

“The name sounds Rigelian, but other than that I can’t say it’s familiar.” Alm said apologetically. 

“Mae, Boey, have either of you heard this name before?” Celica asked her retainers. 

“I can’t say I have, milady.” Boey.

“Never heard of a Kolynn before.” Mae.

The two talk simultaneously then glare at each other before turning their remorseful eyes on Saber. He understood that the four of them were upset that they couldn’t help him, but Saber wasn’t expecting them to know Kolynn. While she’d been the centre of attention when he approached her, Saber felt that none of the rabble that flocked to her knew anything about her. She most likely didn’t spend much time at court, elsewise Saber could image that she’d be extremely popular and people would talk about her. As it was many whispered about the beautiful woman at the ball, but none spoke her name. 

“It’s fine,” Saber proclaimed to the others, “I didn’t expect you to be able to help. I’ll figure something out.”

“Let us help somehow...” Celica pleaded before she fell silent.

“Is something wrong, Celica?” Alm questioned when he wife didn’t say anything more within the next few minutes. 

“I got it!” Celica exclaimed, her voice loud in excitement, “We can ask my brother!”

“Conrad?” Saber asked, “How would that bookworm know anything about Kolynn if the two of you don’t?”

However, Alm seemed to catch onto what Celica was saying as he replied, “I hadn’t thought of that. He might just know her.”

“I’m sorry lad, but I fail to see how he would know Kolynn.” Saber repeated, knowing that the two were ignoring him.

The two continued to ignore him as Celica turned to Mae and commanded, “Mae, will you ask Conrad to come join us?”

“Of course, Celica.” Mae cheered, amused with Saber’s ignorance, before she skipped off out of the dining room.

“Alright,” Saber proclaimed as he stamped his hands into the table in a burst of sound, “Will someone please tell me why we’re even questioning the recluse?”

Celica flinched at Saber’s blatant insult to Conrad as she finally answered him, “While Conrad rarely socialises at parties, he often travels to other cities to learn about people in different areas. He would likely know more about visitors from other places than me or Alm.”

“Huh, if he really does know who Kolynn is, he probably deserves an apology.” Saber verbalises his thoughts to break the silence that fell over the group after Celica finished talking.

“Yeah!” Celica announced, “You better apologize for saying that he’s weak. He isn’t.”

“Wow, lass calm down. I never said that.” It’s true that he never said that he believes Conrad to be weak, but Saber can’t admit that he’s never thought it.

“Well you implied it!” Celica screeched.

“Sorry. Never meant to imply it.” Saber apologized. 

After that the room fell silent again, but this time Saber held his tongue. The last thing he needed with Celica to be even more enraged at him than she already was. Time moved slowly and Saber spent each moment in complete agony. He may soon be able to learn more about Kolynn. He prayed that Conrad would know something, and made a mental note to try being nice to him than he was during the war. 

Finally, the tip tap of footsteps that echoed down the hall caused the the three seated at the table to raise their heads with hope in their eyes. However, Saber soon identified the noise as belonging to only one person. A quick glance informed Saber that the other two had noticed that same thing. The person approaching was either not Mae, or Mae without Conrad. 

Saber wasn’t even surprised when Mae barrelled through the entrance and leaped forward into a deep bow, “I’m sorry, Celica. I looked everywhere, but couldn’t find your brother anywhere.”

“Are you sure?” Celica inquired, “Could he simply be elsewhere in the castle?”

“I asked around the castle,” Mae replied, “No one’s seen Conrad since yesterday afternoon.”

“Oh Conrad,” Celica murmured, “Where could you be?”

“Don’t worry about Conrad,” Alm calmed Celica as he wrapped an arm around her, “This isn’t the first time he’s disappeared from the castle. He always returns.” 

“He disappears?” Saber asked even though he could see how much sadness it caused Celica. The thought of Conrad hurting his sister infuriated Saber. Yet at the same time, a small part of his brain couldn’t believe Conrad was hurting his sister intentionally. 

In response, Celica cried harder and buried her head into Alm’s chest. Alm stroked her hair softly as he answered Saber’s question, “Yes. Every so often he will simply disappear from the castle. He never tells anyone in advance. He’s just simply gone one day, and then he’ll return. Though when he returns varies. Sometimes he returns later that day and other times he’ll be gone for over a week. When he returns he sometimes has stories to tell us, but normally he says nothing.”

“I’m worried,” Celica sobbed, “That it’s my fault. That I put too much pressure on him when he’s here and that he leaves because he feels like I’m trying to force him to be more active. What if this time it’s because I tried to force him to go to the ball? I know he hates them, yet I still forced him to agree. What if he never returns?”

“He’ll return,” Alm reassured her, “No matter what you do, he’ll always love his little sister.”

“You’re right.” Celica admitted then she smiled, “We’ll check again this evening and invite him to dinner. Saber, would you mind joining us. I don’t think you’ve seen Conrad yet.”

“I would love too,” Saber agreed, “I’ll hope Conrad returns then.”  
  
  


A soft sigh escaped through Kolynn’s lips as she made her way off the busy main streets of town and into the serene woodlands that sprawled across the land just outside the capital city. Here, Kolynn took in the nature around her as her feet followed a familiar path that lead to a modest stable. When she finally arrived the scent of horse dung and old man Greg greeted her before the characteristic sound of Violet’s greeting rang through the fields and startled the nearby horses, “Kolynn! You came! How was the dance?”

“Hello Violet,” Kolynn replied as a smile graced her lips. She was always smiling around Violet, “It was fine.”

“Liar,” Violet panted as she came to a quick halt in front of Kolynn, “It must’ve been better’n fine. Tell me everything."

“Sure,” Kolynn’s voice wavered slightly as she thought of the man who’d danced with her that night. How to explain what she’d experienced to her friend?

Violet, noticing her friends hesitation, called out to her father as she began to pull Kolynn away from the stable, “Pops, Imma take a break and hang with Kol. We’ll be out past the lake.”

The only acknowledgement they received from Greg was a quick nod before Violet dragged Kolynn into the forest past the sheep pen. The two zoomed through the trees as branches whip their faces and pine needles embed themselves in their skin and hair. Eventually, tree battered, Violet and Kolynn emerge from the labyrinth of trees into a familiar clearing. Wildflowers rustled in the wind as the water from the round pond at the center stirred to life only to die back down moments later. The picturistic scene calmed Kolynn as she breathed in the smell of pollen and maple trees. 

Violet skipped towards the clear blue lake and plopped down on the green grass, her feet slipping into the cool water. She then turned to Kolynn and with a smile she commanded, “Sit down!”

Kolynn instinctively followed Violet’s order. Moments after she felt the phantom pain of a slap to the cheek and her mother’s voice telling her, “A Rigelian lady does not bow to anyone. Not even the king.” However, Kolynn could not find it in herself to ignore Violet’s request. Violet was one of the few friends she’d made without the influence of Conrad’s background, and one of the few people Kolynn truly respected. 

Once Kolynn too had her feet dipped into the lake Violet began her interrogation, “So? How was it? The party? Charm any fancy men?”

“Please, Violet, I only went to the party on request. I wasn’t there to look for suitors.” Kolynn answered as she ducked her head and looked at the ground. Kolynn blood rushed to her cheeks as she swept her hair across her face in a poor attempt to hide it from her friend.

“Really?” An almost malicious smile blossomed onto Violet’s face, “That why you’re blushin’ like Missy Hetter when Bill Miller proposed to her.” 

“It’s not like that!” Kolynn cried out hypocritically. She didn’t even know who Missy Hetter and Bill Miller were, so how could she possibly know what Missy looked like when Bill proposed to her? That’s not true. Kolynn could imagine exactly what Missy looked like, and from the look Violet continued to give her, she could guess that it was quite like the look she currently wore.

“It definitely is!” Violet cheered, “I need some details, girl! Was he handsome? What am I sayin’? It’s you, I’m sure that whoever caught yer fancy has ta be a real looker. Was he as handsome as Prince Conrad?”

“Um, Violet?” Kolynn prodded, “He wasn’t-”

“Wait.” Violet peered into Kolynn’s eyes which intensified her blush as it spread to her ears and turned tomato red, “It’s not Prince Conrad, is it?”

“NO! No, it’s not Prince Conrad.” Kolynn stuttered. Vaguely Kolynn could feel Conrad surface just long enough to implant a feeling of mirth in her head before retreating back to wherever he existed when Kolynn was in command of the body. Kolynn had to bite her tongue hard to prevent her lips from displaying the feelings Conrad injected into her mind. She wasn’t Conrad and she wasn’t about to laugh at her only friend for something beyond her control. 

“Oh, thank goodness.” Kolynn hadn’t even noticed how wound up Violet had gotten until she let her body sag, “I don’t need anymore challengers. Them glass chicks are enough to make me wanna rip out my hair.” 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Kolynn started, and Violet looked up from her hands that were punching air that embodied the other village girls that Violet saw as competition for Conrad’s hand in marriage.

“What is it?” Violet’s hands still clenched into fists, but she’d turned her attention to Kolynn. Kolynn took that as a sign to continue.

“Why are you so obsessed with Prince Conrad?” Kolynn had never understood what people could possibly see in Conrad. The words of her mother swirled in her head alongside those of Halcyon and his sister. Words that condemned the real Conrad and praised her and the Masked Knight. Kolynn assumed that Violet, like many others, admired Conrad based on the actions of her or the Masked Knight. Conrad was the one people described as lackluster, and soft, and a pacifist, and a bookworm. The one that exhibits actions unbecoming of a Rigelian noble. However, Violet’s next words surprised her. 

“Well, in truth I’ve actually met him before,” Violet admitted. Her fingers were freed from the tight fists they were previously in, and instead folded together and fidgeted, “Maybe a year ago, or so. It was not long after the war. I was in the village buying apples for the horses. The glass girls showed up an’ then those filthy hags made the apples fall to the dirt.”

“That’s horrible,” Kolynn commented. 

“Yeah, I know. Anyway, that’s when Prince Conrad showed up,” A sparkle lit up in Violet’s eyes as she reached this point in her story. Her actions became more animated and her volume too intensified, “He helped me pick up all the apples and even asked me if I was okay. He then walked me to the edge of town. He was so nice.”

“You like Conrad… because he’s nice?” Kolynn brain ran in circles, attempting to compute the meaning of Violet’s spiel. Conrad’s confusion mixed with Kolynn’s, which slowing down her processor by at least 20%. The only coherent thought she could think was, ‘I don’t remember that happening’. Kolynn cursed Conrad for adding his only thoughts to hers. She could barely understand with only a single mind’s thoughts. How was she possibly going to make heads or tails of this with 3 voices adding their own opinions. (The masked rider had stirred alongside Conrad and expressed his own confusion.)

“Yeah,” Violet admitted, “Is that weird? I know that most people like him cause of his looks, but I’m not interested in the handsome ones. They’re all complete dunces.”

“What about strength?” Kolynn’s voice sounded hesitant and weak even to her own ears. Her mother wouldn’t have fed her dinner for such a disgrace, “A man must be strong.”

“But does he?” Violet answered almost immediately, “As long as he works hard then I don’t think they need to kill a bear to find a wife.”

Kolynn had never thought that way. Her mother’s voice rang in her ears, ‘Strength is everything. To be weak is to die.’ Kolynn, Conrad, and the Masked Rider had lived their entire lives attempting to adhere to those words. Conrad couldn’t compare to Kolynn and the Masked Rider, so he was a disgrace. Kolynn was strong, so she was loved. The Masked Rider was strong, so he was allowed to eat. Violet, like Anthiese, undermined everything Kolynn had even believed to be true. Perhaps that was what fascinated Kolynn, and yet she and Conrad, and the Masked Rider could never truly trust these people they counted as deep. For despite what they preached, they practised the same hypocrisy. 

Anthiese loved the Masked Rider. To her Conrad wasn’t the brother she desired, but instead craved the love of the Masked Rider, the stronger one. Despite her her hatred of war, she still prefered those with strength to those without. And Conrad was weak. He’d been told that all his life. His mother demanding that he be a warrior. Halcyon sneering that he was a sheltered blueblood. Even Anthiese, who had been his angel as a child, demanded the Masked Rider for his strength over the empathetic Conrad. Who would possibly love someone so weak?

Surely, surely Violet could not think that way. Even she must love another over Conrad. Kolynn was determined to prove Violet wrong. With her strengthened resolve, Kolynn cocked her head to the side as she peered deeply into Violet’s eyes as if inspecting her soul. However, instead of turning away, Violet straightened her shoulders and stared back defiantly. Not even when Kolynn’s fingers brushed Violet’s soft and pliable throat did she flinch. Despite her upbringing as a farmer girl, Violet possessed a hidden strength and rivaled even Anthiese’s. 

After realising that intimidation would get her nowhere, Kolynn cleared her voice and asked the relationship fracturing question, “Who do you like better? Me, or Conrad?”

Doubt flickered across Violet’s face, and Kolynn knew she’d won when Violet uttered a single shattered word, “You.”

  
  


A knock on the door interrupted Conrad’s focus. His wrist froze and ink dripped onto his letter. He’d have to rewrite it later, “Come in!”

“Milord, I’m sorry for bothering you when you’re busy,” The maid started with her head ducked and her fingers twisting nervously around one another, “But, the Queen has requested your presence at dinner tonight.”

“Thank you for informing me,” Conrad replied with an outward calm facade. Internally Conrad was rearranging his schedule and cursing his sister for inviting him at such a busy time. Between his training, and work, and spending time with Violet, Conrad had very little time to get everything done. 

“Dinner will be served at 8. The Queen will be delighted by your attendance,” With her message finished the maid scurried away leaving the door open. 

With a sigh Conrad rose from his seat to close the door as he looked at the clock. It read 7:30. He had exactly half an hour to prepare for dinner with his sister. Once again Conrad internally cursed, but this time at the maid for hesitating to tell him until practically the last second. In a flurry of motion Conrad sprang to work as he dressed and tried to make himself as presentable as possible. 

Finally, at 5 to 8 Conrad scrambled into the formal dining room, his shirt ruffled with his top buttons undone, and his hair flew off in all directions. Alm greeted him with a raised eyebrow at his appearance, and Celica flung herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards herself hard enough that he worried she’d break his neck. 

“Conrad, I’m overjoyed that you’re here!” Celica exclaimed as she continued to hug her brother.

“It’s nice to see you again too, Anthiese.” Conrad replied as he hesitantly brought his arms up to return the hug. 

“Come, sit here,” Celica commanded as she led Conrad to the seat across from Saber. When Conrad met Saber’s eyes, Saber raised a hand in greeting. Conrad smiled slightly at Saber before taking the seat Celica provided. 

While Conrad displayed an outwardly happy appearance, internally flags raised above other flags which were soon overshadowed by other flags. What was he doing here with Saber? Would Saber be able to tell that he and Kolynn were one? Why would Anthiese force Conrad to a meal with Saber? However, despite the worry a part of him was delighted to see Saber again. He’d had a magical time with Saber at the ball the night before as Kolynn, and somewhere deep inside his unconscious Kolynn sturred with all of the emotions they’d felt when Saber had wanted to dance with Kolynn. 

As if noticing Conrad’s discomfort, Celica quickly answered the question on his mind, “I invited you here to enjoy a meal with us three. Saber is visiting for now, and I thought it’d be nice to have us share a meal since it’s been so long.”

“Only three years, lass.” Saber informed Celica, “But it’s still good to see you, kid. How’ve the days been treating you?”

“My days since the war ended have been pleasant.” Conrad stated. 

“Yeah? The lass’s been tellin’ me that you’ve been meeting with Rigelian nobility.” Saber prodes.

“That’s true. I’m currently in the process of writing a book about the differences between Rigelian and Zofian etiquette. It’s truly fascinating to see how our cultures diverged when Duma and Mila took ownership of their respective kingdoms.” A light glowed in Conrad’s eyes. His passion obvious despite his carefully controlled mannerism. 

“Of yeah? Have you met with any of em recently?” Saber continued to question Conrad. 

“Oh, not recently. I’ve been terribly busy and haven’t had the time to make the trip to Rigel.” Conrad replied with the dampered look. He truly wished he could visit Rigel soon and talk to the people there. 

“With what?” Celica demanded, “In the past few months you’ve frequently vanished from the palace. What could you possibly be doing that’s more important than your book?”

Crap. That’s all Conrad could think at the moment. His sister was more perceptive than he gave her credit for, or Conrad had been overly fool hearted. He knew that he’d been leaving the castle too often, but now that Kolynn had been released she continuously demanded to be let loose. Plus he and Kolynn had begun to treasure the time spent with Violet. With a flush of shame, Conrad realised that he’d been prioritising Violet over his work. He’d neglected his research in favour of Violet’s laughter and companionship. 

With as much honesty as Conrad could muster without telling Celica the truth, he said, “I’ve been visiting the village. I’m thinking about writing about the different social statuses. So far, the information I’ve gather had been very eye opening.”

And it had been. Conrad had learned so much about privilege since he’d started visiting Violet. Some days he returned home, and feel sick. He could spend his days visiting his friends and never have to worry about money at all. Even when he’d been living with Halcyon he’d never thought about whether he’d have food for dinner, or how much he should save for the next day. While Halcyon hadn’t been rich, he still had a substantial amount of money from his previous services to the king of Rigel. Also, he used his magic to cultivate crops that donated fresh vegetables all time of the year. Conrad had lived a privileged life, and the more he learned about how some lived, the more he wished he could help them. 

“But you haven’t finished your other book!” Celica exclaimed, “Why would you be researching another book until you’ve finished the previous one?”

Before Conrad could give another bogus excuse Alm added his own opinion to the mix, “Celica, don’t worry about your brother too much. This isn’t the first time Conrad has performed research for a book before he’s finished the previous one.” 

That statement wasn’t false. Conrad was at times a fickle creature. He would be mostly done one book, or even partially done, and then he’d decide to explore another idea. The previous book would still eventually be finished, but the next book could be mostly done as well. So far, in the 5 books he’s published so far 3 of them overlapped each other’s timelines and the other two had been written simultaneously. Celica knew this fact, and she deflated in defeat.

Saber decided to ignore the current conversation in hopes of pursuing his own motives, “So have you met a Rigelian women named Kolynn by any chance?”

Conrad broke into a cold sweat, but managed to mask his fear as he responded, “A few times. She a friend of yours?”

“Nah,” Saber said, “There’s no way I could be just her friend. She’s the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. I think I’m in love.”

Love. The four letter word that every women craved to hear be said to them. Kolynn was no different and Conrad could feel a dark warmth blossom in his chest. He tried to ignore it as he tried to think of something to say. Instead his mouth opened on its own and circled into an ‘O’ of surprise.

“I know,” Celica commented to Conrad’s surprise, “Our Saber’s in love. I never thought I’d see such a sight. I really hope this Kolynn reciprocates his feelings.”

“I’m sure she will,” Alm calmed his wife, “Saber’s a wonderful man. Any women would be lucky to have him.”

“Heh, thanks I guess,” Saber said sheepishly as a hand reached up to scratch behind his ear, “Anyway, kid, so have you met her recently?”

“Uh, no sorry. It’s been a while since I last met her.” A complete lie. Even now Kolynn was whispering in his ear, telling him to talk to Saber. To reveal Kolynn’s identity to Saber. 

“Eh, no worries, kid,” Saber said with a shrug, “I figured I’d ask. If you see her again, let her know that I’d like to meet her again.”

“Of course,” Conrad answered. Kolynn was performing mental backflips. She desperately wished to spend more time with Saber, and a giddy feeling flowed through Conrad’s fingertips at the thought that Saber too desired more time with her. Conrad had to link his fingers together and place them in his lap, so no one would see how they were dancing across the air. 

However, Conrad wasn’t off the hook quite yet. As the servants entered the dining room and placed the steaming plates of food on the table, Celica commented to Conrad, “I think it would be delightful if you also found a woman like Saber, Conrad.”

The only sound in the room was the ringing of Conrad’s spoon bouncing off his plate. With a duck of his head, Conrad leaned down to retrieve the spoon. Coincidentally, it also allowed Conrad to think about what to way to his sister. Kolynn screamed in his head that they didn’t need a girl. She wanted to flaunt that she’d managed to charm Saber, and didn’t need anyone else. Even the Masked Rider expressed his disgust of marrying a girl in a flash of bile in Conrad’s throat. How to tell his sister that he’d never thought of marriage before? How to tell her that the girl Saber had fallen in love with was a part of him, and she wouldn’t let him love anyone else. 

Finally, his hands clasped the fallen spoon and he was forced to sit back up. With a clear of his throat, and flushed red cheeks Conrad attempting to answer Celica’s question, “Well, I haven’t really thought about it. I guess we’ll have to see what happens.”

“You’ll never meet anyone if you spend all your time isolated in your room.” Celica countered. 

“I guess that my work is just more important to me.” A feeble excuse even to Conrad, but the only one he could think of on the fly. 

Celica looked like she wanted to say something, but instead she delicately stuffed her mouth with food. The conversation was finished. With that thought in mind, Conrad allowed himself to enjoy the meal the cook had prepared. Lighter conversations blossomed as they ate, and Conrad enjoyed himself as they talked about their old comrades and what they were up to. 

Before long, the dinner was finished and Conrad excused himself to return to his room. Saber’s room was in the same direction, so he invited himself along. The traversed the halls in silence which Conrad was happy for. Occasionally, he’d peek over at Saber and let Kolynn take her fill of the man she’d fallen in love with. However, Kolynn’s excitement didn’t cloud the experience with her lovesick feelings, and the air remained comfortable. 

They reached the intersection where Conrad and Saber’s paths diverged when Saber turned to Conrad and asked, “So do you already have a girl?”

“What!?” Conrad hadn’t expected that question, and his flustered appearance told Saber exactly that. 

Saber smiled in knowing, “She from the village, ain’t she? I saw how you got when Celica brought up those excursions.”

“Ah, yes, that’s true. However, I’d request that you didn’t tell my sister.” Conrad went along with Saber’s ideas despite Kolynn’s cat like hissing. While it was true that Conrad was visiting a girl, he wasn’t even a little bit in love with her. But if that’s what Saber wanted to think then Conrad would let him think that.

“Ah, I get that. It’s more interesting when it’s a secret. Don’t worry, my lips are sealed, kid. Make her happy, I’m happy for ya.” With that Saber turned on his heel and continued on his way. 

Conrad too returned to his room. Once the door was closed, he collapsed on his bed and tears rolled down his face. He didn’t even know why he was crying. Kolynn was furious, not sad. She screamed curses at Saber that their mother would have beat them for. The Masked Rider remained silent in his neutrality and was most definitely not the reason for the tears. The only one left was Conrad, but his reason for crying was beyond even him. 

That night he cried himself to sleep still in his evening dress up. The only thought in his head, ‘I don’t love anyone else.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else think that Celica was being unfair to Conrad? It's all for the sake of the story, I promise. Anyway, if you're reading this I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolynn and Saber team up to fight some bandits. They both swoon at each others' skill at battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just sneaking in another chapter for this fic. If your reading this, hopefully you've enjoyed it enough to reach this chapter, so I hope you enjoy this one.

“Saber! Saber, wait up!” Celica materialised from the twisting castle halls in front of Saber as he was strolling through the gardens.

“Heh? Whaddya want, lass?” Saber glanced lazily over at Celica before returning his gaze to the blooming flowers.

“Reports of bandits have arrived from the outskirts of town,” Celica answered Saber with a frown, “None of the soldiers we’ve sent have returned. I’d go myself, but I’ve been informed that it’s improper for the queen to engage in combat.”

“Ah, so you want me to do something about it?” Saber filled in the blanks with a ferocious smirk, “You certainly know how to show a man a good time.”

“I thank you, Saber,” Celica responded, her words dripping with gratitude. She them began to make her way back to the castle before she turned sharply on her heels and stormed back to Saber, “I just remembered. You haven’t apologized to Conrad yet.”

“What?” Saber turned a blank look on Celica, which only enraged her further.

“As I recall, you are required to apologize to Conrad for implying he was weak at yesterday’s breakfast,” Celica reminded him.

“Ah, right.” Saber tapped a fist to his open palm, “We talked last night, but I forgot. Next time, lass, I’ll let ‘im know.”

“You better.” Celica was rarely petty, but when it concerned her brother she was willing to steal a baby if it would ensure his happiness. Conrad had only just been returned to her and Celica would do anything to keep him by her side. 

“Got it,” Saber waved away her concern, “So when do I leave?”

“As soon as possible, if you can.” Celica stated, regaining her composure, “Lukas will inform you of the specifics. You’ll find him by the stables. I believe he’s preparing to leave for Rigel.”

“Lukas,” Saber muttered as he tried to remember who Celica was talking about. If he remembered correctly Lukas was a knight who accompanied Alm, “The red haired guy, right?”

“That’s correct,” Celica answered, “I wish you luck in your endeavor.” 

With that Celica disappeared into the castle and left Saber alone in the gardens once more. However, the melancholy Saber felt before had dissipated and he eagerly made his own way to the castle. The first stop was his own room where he snatched his good sword (he always kept at least one half decent sword on his at all times), and then he raced down to the stables where a multitude of soldiers where crowding the area. Half saddled horses neighed greetings as Saber swept past them, and the soldiers dimly saluted if they recognised him. 

Saber barely paid them a passing glance, his gaze firmly set on the glimpse of red hair he’d seen at the other end of the stable. Red hair a couple shades darker than Celica’s and Conrad’s. For some reason Saber couldn’t help compare it to the royal siblings and find it lacking. 

People and horses crowded the area and threatened to swallow up the red haired knight. However Saber refrained from sprinting through the throngs of people even though he desperately wished too. Instead he picked his way past each soldier and his horse. Until finally he was past all the chaos. Saber reached Lukas, who was talking calmly to his horse; saddle already packed. 

“Oi, redhead!” Saber called out as he approached the man.

“Yes?” The kind, soft voice inquired.

“You Lukas?” Saber continued in his normal brash demeanor. 

“That is correct. And you are Saber, I presume?” Lukas continued in his mellow manner. His tone was clear: Saber didn’t intimidate him. 

“That’s me.” Saber agreed before pressing on, “Celica said you have info for me on some bandits.”

“That’s correct.” Lukas informed Saber. He then removed himself from his horse and invited Saber to a wood table outside the stable where he unrolled a map of Valentia and circled his fingers around a location just outside the capital city, “Our intelligence has identified this general area as the bandits base. We require you to infiltrate their base the terminate their leader.” 

“Huh, you care how it’s done?” Saber questioned as he studied the map.

“Not really. However, I’m sure King Alm and Queen Celica would like the bandits to be dealt with quickly.” Lukas replied.

“Numbers?”

“A band of around 20 according to our scouts. Unfortunately we cannot afford any knights to deal with the crisis.”

“What’s so pressing that you can’t even spare a couple a’ soldiers to deal with ‘em?”

Lukas sighed in exasperation, but not at Saber he soon found out as Lukas shared the reason, “Mistrust is brewing within the nobility. Apparently, while Rigalian and Zofian peasants have accepted and delighted in a dissolved border, the nobility don’t share the sentiment. Infighting is now a common occurrence and we knights must attempt to resolve it least this fighting affect those who serve the lords.”

“Infighting?” Saber asked, incredulity, “Bandits terrorise the villages because you stuck up nobles can’t get along?”

“Unfortunately yes,” Lukas reluctantly replied, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must take my leave. My soldiers and I ride for Rigel in an hour.”

“Don’t mind me,” Saber dismissed his head still trying to rationalise what Lukas was telling him, “Get outta here ginger.”

Lukas didn’t reply, but when Saber looked up from the map he was gone. Saber delicately rolled the map up before carelessly tossing it into his knapsack. After the map was taken care of, Saber charged back to the castle with a maniacal grin. His first stop was his room where he gathered up his weapons, and travelling gear in preparation for his mission. 

Then he stopped by the kitchens to find provisions for the journey. The bandits’ stronghold was at least a two day ride, and Saber knew not to brave hunger in the face of an impending battle. From past experience, Saber learnt that such actions were suicidal and just plain miserable. Saber shuddered at the memory and rushed to pick up the necessary provisions.

However, he was unlucky enough to run into Forsyth. The loud, enthusiastic soldier was accompanied by Python as the two sought food themselves. Forsyth was flailing his arms around as he attempted to explain something to Python, which in turn was ignored. At first, Saber couldn’t hear what they were conversing about, but as they approached he learned that the green haired man was currently harping on the blue haired man’s passive actions. 

“It is unacceptable for a knight of the One Kingdom to act in such an undignified manner!” Forsyth exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air.

“Alm knew what he was getting when he hired me,” Python shrugged, “Besides I have to balance out your zeal.”

“Where will such an attitude take you!” Forsyth prodded, “Everyone else from the war have risen to high positions. Take Lukas for example, he and I are now in command of our own battalion!” 

“Good for you and ginger.” Python commented lazily. 

Forsyth rose to protest and caught a glimpse of Saber, “Take Saber then. He is now a high commander in King Jesse’s kingdom!”

Python’s eyes raised to regard Saber before he shrugged once more, and a teasing smirk crossed his face, “So if I want a promotion I should leave and serve King Jesse?”

“What? No!” Forsyth seethed, “That was not the point I was trying to make!”

“Now, now, don’t get your small clothes in a twist.” Python comforted Forsyth, then turned to Saber, “It’s been a while, eh, Saber?”

“Sure has,” Saber commented as he inwardly sighed and spun his body around to face the two knights, “Not since Alm fought Duma.”

“Regrettably true!” Forsyth boomed, “Our duty to King Alm has prevented our paths to cross.”

“What’ve you been up to?” Python inquired as he plopped down onto the floor and leaned against a nearby wall; his hands resting behind his head. 

“Oh, you know mercenary work. Nothing fancy, some of it shady, not like your jobs at the palace.” Saber dismissed with a bored tone.

Too bad Forsyth wasn’t about to accept that answer, “I doubt that! When you and Jesse left, Jesse claimed he’d create a kingdom for mercenaries like yourselves.”

“Ah yeah, that.” Saber acknowledged in a flat tone, “Jesse succeeded in his dream.” A slight smile crossed Saber’s face and belittled the tone of his voice, “Place’s a real catfight just to get around, but there ain’t a soul there who means you harm. At least as long as they don’t got money under the table from someone with you on their shitlist.” 

“So you like it there?” For once Forsyth’s voice didn’t raise to a yell. In fact he sounded almost hesitant. Even his hands, normally waving widdly around to add to his voice, figgetted down at his sides in small circles.

“Sure,” Saber shrugged, “Foods good, as is the company, and I can’t complain about the women.”

“Right well,” Forsyth seemed to rise up as his voice grew more confidant, “A place where your happy is a place to fight for!”

“Sure, sure,” Python interjected with a dismissive wave of his hand before he leaned forward and stared hard at Saber, “I hear your pretty high up though. Something like second in command to Jesse.”

“Guess the cat’s outta the bag now,” Saber admitted, and had to hide a grin as Forsyth exploded.

“Second in command?! Saber, this is something you should have told us!” Forsyth once again raged. Saber suspected that Python brought this up to sidetrack Forsyth from his annoyance with his friend, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be by your King’s side?”

“Hey now, I’m here on an official meeting with King Alm and Queen Celica,” Saber defended. 

“Oh, are you now?” Forsyth brightened immediately, “I wish you well on your endeavors then!” 

Forsyth finished with a salute that sent shivers down Saber’s back. He wasn’t some noble, damn it! He was a mercenary and one of the best at that. He could do whatever he wanted. Jesse’s kingdom didn’t need him to function, nor did it require Saber to play politics with stuck up nobles. 

“I’m about to fights some bandits,” Saber flaunted. There. He wasn’t here just to talk to those petty, squabbling nobles. 

“Bandits?” Python added.

“Yep, you knights miss out on all the fun. What’re you two up to?” Saber taunted. He knew by the long faces that both Forsyth and Python wished to join him. 

“I long to join you.” Forsyth admitted, and yeah that’s right. Saber got the fun missions. (Saber wasn’t petty. Where did that idea come from?” 

“Tough luck,” Python didn’t fool anyone with his fake laid back attitude. Both Saber and Forsyth knew Python longed to help with something meaningful, “We ride to southern Zofia in a few hours to deal with house Agath.” 

“Speaking of which,” Forsyth declared, “Python and I must take our leave. We have many preparations to make before our journey. Luck to you in your fight against the bandits.”

“Bye now,” Saber waved as Forsyth and Python continued down the hall and disappeared around a corner. Speaking of trips, Saber was just about ready to ride. But before he did perhaps he should sharpen his weapons, or maybe request a sturdier shield.

Saber shook those thoughts away. He’d make do with what he had. 

Time was of the essence. The bandits had terrorised the land for long enough. 

 

“Once more, Tallis,” Kolynn commanded as her pegasus veered around for another pass at the target tree. As they passed by, Kolynn shot out he spear and drew a deep ling through the bark and into the weaker flesh within. 

Tallis then pulled to a finish and landed in a nearby clearing. Kolynn reached out to stroke her partner’s mane as she gazed at their work. A circle of dead trees surrounded them, each with similar slashed to the tree they just ‘defeated’. 

Kolynn nodded once at the handiwork before she leaned down to whisper into Tallis’s ear, “Ready for another go, Tallis?”

An eager neigh was the response as Tallis flared his wings in preparation for take off. Soon Kolynn and Tallis soared above the treeline and raced towards the pearl white clouds that adorned the sea blue sky. Kolynn reached her right hand out to run it through the clouds as they flew through the white giants that watched over the village below. A fierce grin strengthened Kolynn’s face, as rider and pegasus merged with the cloud and were hidden from view of the people below. 

From her place in the clouds, Kolynn could admire the village that surrounded the castle. Down below, tiny specs that represent people hurried through narrow streets, bumping into each other in the busier sections. The castle rose out of the city to the north and it’s shadow loomed over the bustling marketplace. 

Kolynn loved it up here. Her only company: Tallis and the wind. Here she was above all other humans (both figuratively and literally) and she felt powerful. Here she was complete in both body and mind. Tallis knew and loved all parts of Kolynn and of everyone Kolynn has even met, the only one to love all the people in her mind. 

Here there was no cry baby Conrad who people gossiped about behind his back, only Conrad. Conrad, a boy filled with wonder at the world around him and a drive to learn more and share that knowledge with the world. Conrad adored Tallis as a link to their mother, and Tallis in turn humoured Conrad’s multiple experiments both about the sky and pegusi themselves. 

Here the Masked Rider didn’t have to be the strong and mysterious figure he normally appeared as. He could relax and let his guard down around Kolynn and Conrad. Here he didn’t have to be strong, and could simply be at peace.

But best of all, here no one compared Kolynn to Conrad or the Masked Rider. Here each where equal and they were one. Kolynn was Conrad who in turn was the Masked Rider. Here there was simply Conrad, and yet there was also Kolynn and the Masked Rider. Here there was harmony in mind, body, and soul. 

However, said peace quickly eroded once Tallis swooped back below the clouds and the One Kingdom reappeared. Kolynn was once again just Kolynn, and she felt the absence of Conrad and the Masked Rider as stripted away parts of her soul. 

In anger, or loneliness, or despair (Kolynn didn’t know which) she unsheathed her lance and guided Tallis towards their practice ring.

Slash. Hatred of Conrad who was weak around others.

Slash. Loneliness in Anthiese’s unseeing eyes who never saw Kolynn beneath Conrad or the Masked Rider.

Slash. Despair that no one, not even Saber who she may or may not have taken a liking to, could ever come to love the fragments of the person who was once just Conrad. 

Slash. Anger once more at everyone who broke her, broke Conrad and created her and the Masked Rider. Anger that people like Conrad couldn’t exist in this world without breaking. 

Slash. Slash. Slash. Slash. On and on she went. Tallis flew in wide arcs as Kolynn swung her blade in carefully practised maneuvers to avoid striking her dear friend. 

Slash. Slash. Slash. Slash. Slash. The familiar rhythm and growing soreness in her arms drained the hatred and aggression from her body. 

Slash. Slash. Slash. Slash. Slash. Slash. And then it was broken. 

The first thing Kolynn registered was the waving arms. Something so out of the ordinary that Tallis slowed to hover in the air feet away from the person. Then came recognition. The thinning dark hair that traced down into a thick beard, the wide eyes that causes wrinkles to form from excessive smiling were all characteristics of old man Greg. 

However, this man wore no smile. A dark look had entered the eyes and lips, barely visible behind the beard, where pulled taunt in a troubled line. Once Kolynn had pulled to a stop even the man’s frantic waving had died down to hands twisting together by his chest. As a whole, the normally happy man was overly subdued.

Something was very wrong.

“Mr. Greg,” Kolynn stated from atop Tallis, “What troubles you?"

“Kolynn,” Greg started with a terrified twing to his voice, “I’ve looked all about for you.”

“Well, you’ve found me,” Kolynn soothed, “Now tell me what ails you.”

“It’s Violet,” Greg’s voice horiffed and barely above a whisper, “Them bandits, they caught ‘er, and took ‘er away.”

Tears formed in Greg’s eyes and a sob broke from his mouth. Kolynn froze. She’d fought some bandits off before, and she’d heard rumours of more, but she never considered that Violet would be captured. Violet, the girl who abandoned her chores to spend time with Kolynn. Violet, the girl who teased Kolynn and enjoyed being around Kolynn. Violet, the girl who hero worshipped Conrad. 

Bandits couldn’t capture Violet. Kolynn wouldn’t allow it. 

Kolynn turned to old man Greg to tell him such before informing him, “I’ll rescue her. Mr. Greg, you have my word that I’ll return Violet home to you.”

“Thank you, Kolynn,” Greg was full on sobbing now, tears and snot wetting his beard, “I’m counting on you. Please bring ‘er home. Ma little girl.”

Now determination shading her mind, Kolynn and Tallis took off into the air leaving Greg behind. From high above the trees, Kolynn and Tallis scouted the area surrounding the village for a bandit hideout. They search to the north, the south, the west, and finally as Kolynn began to lose hope with the setting sun she spotted fighting. 

Down below the chimes of steel clashing with steel rang out into the forest. Kolynn urged Tallis towards the sound to discover a battlefield hidden in the woods. Blood soaked the forest floor to provide nutrients to the next generation of plants. Corpses were scattered across the ground to be trampled upon by the living and eventually be consumed by scavengers and worms. 

Over one hundred, possibly two hundred men coated the single forest clearing. More continued to enter the fray from the caves to the west of the clearing. But as more entered the clearing, more fell to the ground for the final time; their breath leaving for good. The dead confused and enraged the living, causing utter chaos.

Kolynn hadn’t witnessed a battle on this scale since Alm and Anthiese joined together Zofia and Rigel into the One Kingdom. 

However, on closer inspection, what Kolynn had mistaken as a battle was closer akin to a massacre. The dead all wore similar garments of too loose or skin tight clothes that spoke of poverty and despair. But instead of wallowing in their poverty, these dead had gone to the extreme: they’d become bandits. The dull red cloth wrapped around their heads a outcry against all others. A scorn to anyone even the slightest bit ahead in life. 

While Conrad mourned the loss of life and what could have been, neither Kolynn or the Masked Rider could forgive the bandits of their crimes. They had chosen the life of an outlaw and so they would face the consequences. But one thing did stick out as peculiar.

There were no dead bodies of an opposition. None of the dead wore knights armour or the symbol of the Mercenary Kingdom. In fact, the red on all their heads signalled that it hadn’t even been a clash of ruffian bands. The most logical conclusion that Kolynn could come to was an internal dispute. Two sides within the band that had very opposite opinions and were willing to kill for those beliefs. 

At least that was what Kolynn thought, until she realised that the living weren’t fighting one another. No, all the bandits’ attacks were concentrated on a single opponent. Worse still, they didn’t appear to be making any grounds on this mysterious fighter. Kolynn watched as a group of bandits would charge the warrior and soon after lay dead or wounded with their former comrades on the forest floor. 

Kolynn’s interest (as well as Conrad’s and the Masked Rider’s) was piqued. Who was this powerful warrior and could they meet? The fluidity and strength of the sword as it cut through the man’s enemies made Kolynn’s heart flutter. Conrad had always been a sucker for a strong man, and Kolynn too couldn’t resist the beauty of efficient swordsmanship. 

Suddenly the man looked up and glanced at Kolynn. She had to fight off a blush as the man grinned cockily at her despite his movements beginning to slow. That smile was overly familiar, but Kolynn couldn’t place it. A knowing look enter the man’s eyes as he grew in the figure of Kolynn. Then it was gone. Only once the man refocused on the fight at hand did Kolynn recognised the man. 

Very few people could fight like this man did. He fought with numerous experience and with the knowledge that any mishap could be your downfall. He fought as though he warred with a horde of demons instead of common men.  

The warrior was unmistakably Saber.    
  


 

Saber knew he was in trouble the moment he arrived at the bandits’ hideout. Lukas’s information was horribly, horribly wrong. Instead of a maybe 50 instead of the 20 Lukas warned of, but not hundreds. Hell, this looked like a small army, not an unorganised band of ruffians who simply craved a way to reach Earth’s pleasures. 

However, Saber couldn’t exactly tip toe back to the castle and request reinforcements. For one, Forsyth and Python would laugh their asses off and tease him relentlessly (or at least Python would. Forsyth would just look vaguely disappointed in him during their every encounter.). For another, from what Saber gathered from his brief conversation with Lukas the knights were understaffed. They’d have a hard time mustering up the forces to deal with this group. Saber idly wondered if that was the cause of this grave gap of forces.

But most importantly, Saber had expected a small number of bandits, so he hadn’t exactly been stealthy with his approach. Running towards the cave entrance screaming, “Come at me Fools!” In retrospect that probably wasn’t the best course of action. Somewhere along the way he must’ve spent just a little too much time with Alm’s friend Gray to provoke such a call as a charged towards the bandits’ cave. 

Of course it wasn’t until after he’d made his presence knew that Saber realised the true number of bandits and by then he was already embroiled in battle. Wave after wave of bandits swarmed Saber, each time they found their end on Saber’s sword. However, no matter how many pesky bandits Saber slaughter, another one took their place. 

At first Saber almost showed off as he decapitated every enemy that threw themselves at him. Sometimes psychological warfare was enough to ruin a groups fighting spirit. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the case with the bandits. The rolling heads simply enraged them further. And so, as the fighting progressed, Saber conserved his strength in simple efficient movements. 

Dodge the axe on the left, and riposte with a swing to the throat. Carry that momentum to run the enemy on the right through the heart and maim the enemies in front. Parry the sword on in front and dart around the blade to stab at the throat. Duck to avoid the two swords swinging one after the other and kick a foot out to topple the men behind. 

Slowly, Saber fought his way to the cave wall to protect from rear attacks. From his more strategic position, Saber fought in a similar manner to the fights against the cantor hoards of demons. He focused entirely on the enemy and tried not to think of anything else. The only goal he had was to simply live through this encounter. No longer did he think about castles and politics and breathtaking beauties. Every motion, thought, and breath was to defeat the enemy before him: to survive. 

And then he messed up. 

Saber’s first folly was looking up at the sky. Something inside him screamed to look up and in his survival mindset he hadn’t questioned it until it was too late. Saber’s attention was yanked back down to the fight at hand as another bandit charged at him; his sword held high. Saber prepared to counter, only to realise that he’d lifted his sword up to the sky alongside his eyes. An awkward position to counter from. 

However, a smile still graced his face, for when he lifted his face to the sky a radiant sight greeted his eyes. A pegasus with a rider, and not just any rider. Kolynn, the woman he’d sought since the night of the ball perched atop the pegasus with a spear clutch tightly at her side. 

Saber manage to avoid the first bandit’s sword, but he wasn’t prepared to counter the next one. Saber braced himself for the pain and tried to move to lessen the damage, but the pain never came. Instead, the screech of sword on spear filled his ears, and Saber looked up to find his saviour in the form of a goddess. 

“Eyes on the battle at hand,” Kolynn commanded, her eyes focused on the bandit before her, “You’re not an amature, are you?”

A smirk tugged at the corners of Saber’s lips, “I owe you one. That’d of left a scar.”

“Can’t bare to scar your skin?” From her tone, Saber could tell she was smiling.

“Nah, but a wound like that woulda put me outta commission for awhile.”  

“Not to mention damage your reputation.” Another snide comment that Saber would have laughed at if not for the enemies at hand.

“Pretty sure not even King Alm could claim such a feat.”

Kolynn looked as if she wished to say more, but the bandits had gotten over their confusion at Kolynn’s appearance and now focused on killing the two of them. Saber picked off an axe wielding bandit on Kolynn’s right before spitting out, “Time ta clean up the rabble. You good ta go?”

“Of course,” Kolynn agreed as she took off into the air, “I have my work cut out for me if I wish to catch up to your impressive kill count.”

This time Saber’s smirk turned ferocious, “You can try, girl. Make sure you’re still standing after this.”

“Affirmative,” And Kolynn was gone. Her pegasus swooping into the horde of ruffians as her spear shot out to run them through. 

Not to be outdone, Saber re engaged with the bandits and fought with more vigour than before. The two were demons that ravage the foes before them. Soon backup no longer exited the cave and it was Saber and Kolynn forcing their way through the elaborate cave system, both on foot. Kolynn had dismounted her pegasus when they entered the caves and Saber had to steal a moment in the chaos to appreciate the woman’s excellent form even on foot. 

When they finally reach the bandit leader, after hours of exploration and decimation of any stray bandits they found. Saber took almost sadistic pleasure in ending the leader’s life as Kolynn looked on in cool hatred. Once the man was dead, Kolynn snatched the keys on his belt and moved to leave the central area.

“Where’re ya off to, miss?” Saber called out as he ran to catch up with her.

Kolynn eyed him for a moment before returning to gaze at the walls, “I noticed a staircase leading further underground around here. I’m sure that’s where the imprisoned villages are located.”

Wait, hold up. Prisoners?” Lukas hadn’t mentioned anything of the sort.

“Correct. Apparently these ruffians have been kidnapping villagers from the castle village. I ventured here to rescue them.” And with that Kolynn turned sharply to the left towards a dark corridor. 

Through the murk darkness Saber could make out the markings of a stone staircase. Saber followed Kolynn down into the unexplored passage, and couldn’t completely contain his surprise when the staircase exited into a poorly lit dungeon. Bared cells lined the damp walls, and within the cells possibly hundreds of villagers, mostly women and children, lay in their own filth. 

Mothers attempted to console their sobbing children, and young women rattled against the bars every so often. No guards were stationed to control the prisoners’ behaviour, but so too was it apparent that the wellbeing of the prisoners was not a top priority. Some of the older prisoners displayed signs of starvation and extreme malnutrition. Clothes sagged against their bodies and demonstrated just how thin these women were. 

How could no one have noticed this? Why wasn’t Alm informed of the kidnappings? Why had no one dealt with this sooner? Once again Saber cursed the petty nobles and the squabbles. Too many resources had to go towards placaiding them, that the less fortunate were neglected. 

Saber was brought out of his thoughts when a prisoner to the far right grasped the metal bars and called out with a relieved smile on her face, “Kolynn, is that you?”

Kolynn’s smile was blinding as she approached the girls cell, “Violet, thank goodness I found you. Your father’s worried sick.”

Violet laughed, delighted, “Of course he is, the worrywort. Now, let me out, Kolynn. Any longer and I’ll turn to mold!” 

Kolynn unlocked the cage and directed the people within towards Saber, “The bandits have been defeated. Saber will now take you out of the cave.”

Kolynn moved to another cave as Saber returned to the staircase with the inhabitants of the first cage flowing into line behind him. The girl Kolynn called Violet pushed her way to the front to stand beside Saber. 

“Sooo, how d’you know Kolynn?” Violet blurted out once she stood shoulder to shoulder with Saber. 

“Met at one a the King’s balls.” Saber didn’t even glance in her direction as he continued to lead the kidnapped villagers, but his tone demonstrated his reverence, “She was the prettiest girl there.”

“She’s amazing,” Violet agreed, “I’ve ne’er met anyone like ‘er.”

“How’d the two of ya meet?” Now Saber glanced in her direction. The girl, Violet, was kinda pretty under the layers of grime from the dungeon, but she was a villager. Kolynn must have peculiar hobbies to have run into this girl. 

“Ma pa runs a stable on the edge o the village, ya see,” Violet’s feet moved of their own accord as she jump in front of Saber with a ridiculous smile plastered on her face, “Kolynn’s ma left her pegasus with ‘im, and early this year Kolynn started visitin’!”

“Hah, gotcha,” With that Saber swept past the stationary girl to 

Violet spun on her heels and scampered after him through the twisting caves, and once she caught up she continued on with her curiosity, “So, ya met Kolynn at a ball. You royalty or somethin’?”

“Nah,” Saber dismissed, “Just an above average mercenary for hire.”

“Oh!” Violet exclaimed, “Yer parta the Mercenary Kingdom, ain’t ya?”

“Yeah, what’s it ta you?” 

“Then that means yer Saber, that one who journeyed with Queen Celica!” Violet was literally vibrating. 

“That’s me.” Saber honestly didn’t understand why villagers found it so interesting. Sure, it meant that Saber was talented, but he was no story hero. 

“Yer so handsome, not Prince Conrad level of handsome, but gettin’ there,” Violet giggled, “Now I see what she was thinkin’.”

Saber shoot Violet a glance that told her, he thought she was loopy, but before anything more could be said they exited the cave. The hoard of overjoyed villagers swarmed the two with joyous ‘thank you’s. Children screamed in horror at the bloody sight before them and mothers held the children to their chests in an attempt to spare them the sight. While they were ecstatic to be free, none of the victims were eager to stick around and thank Saber anymore than a handful of words. 

Soon the clearing was free of living humans save three. Kolynn, Saber, and Violet formed an odd semi circle in a less bloody section of the forest clearing. However, they too weren’t willing to linger long. Already sounds of large predators edged closer and closer to the clearing; the scent of blood drawing them in. 

Not wasting any time Kolynn called for her pegasus and moved to help Violet mount the stead. Once Violet was safely atop the pegasus, Kolynn turned to Saber, “Thank you, Saber. Without your help, I doubt this rescue mission would have proceeded in such manner.”

“Just doin’ my job.” Saber saluted the woman, “But if you really want to thank me, I’d love to spend more time together.” 

Kolynn blushed red and opened her mouth to answer when she was interrupted. Violet, who the two had nearly forgotten about, perked up and answered for Kolynn, “My pa’s farm is on the west of town besides the dairy farm! Kolynn’ll be there by 4 tomorrow, and ready for a date!”

Saber swore on the goddess Mila, that Kolynn’s blush somehow increased before she swung herself onto the pegasus’s back and they took off. As the girls began to fly off Saber heard the distinct voice of Kolynn call out, “Don’t be late!”

A besotted smile bloomed on Saber’s face as he watched the girls until they disappeared into the horizon. A happy mumbled, “I won’t be.” the response that fell on nonexistent ears. 

Saber returned to the castle happy as a man could be with a smile brighter than Duma’s flame. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow. 

 

Somewhere on the other side of the castle, a young man, stripped of his dress and wig, buried a brilliant red face into his pillow. An equally exuberant smile dancing across his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New goal: finish this story before Fire Emblem Three Houses is released. Shouldn't be too hard right? I mean the game did get delayed. (I'm totally not upset about it!)
> 
> Anyway, I hope the rest of your day's pleasant after reading this horrible writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolynn and Saber go on a date.

The previous evening had stretch on endlessly, but finally tomorrow had arrived. Hours of pacing and unsleeping eyes finally ceased with the first light of day, which then turned to anxiety filled decisions. Hair, clothes, confidence were all under careful inspection until the stress became unbearable, and Saber sped out of the castle. 

Saber reached the village while songbirds still harped about morning’s light and dew clung to the sun hungry grass. The sun barely lit the sky above a dense tree line and hadn’t even begun changing the clouds to a pale pink. Even the village people weren’t ready for the new day. Some taverns still displayed open signs and the loud clatter of drunkards could be heard from within. 

Instead of rushing to the stables, Saber attempted to clear his mind by wandering the village. First, since the streets were still cast in darkness, Saber ducked into a still open tavern. The loud chaos of men deeply into their cups and women tavern maids flirting through the noise to deliver ale and promiscuous words calmed Saber. After years of work as a mercenary and copious time spent in similar establishments the rowdy atmosphere faded to a dull hum in his mind and became an almost comforting sound. 

A tavern maid approached him and asked his order. Saber requested a simple breakfast with no ale, and the maid’s eyes flew wide open before she smiled and moved to fulfil his order. She sauntered back to the counter with a slight sway in her hips that made the men around her wolf whistle and reach out to grab her ass. She swatted the hands away with a giddy laugh and a whispered promise in the handsome men’s ears. The men drank her words in with lust filled expressions that should have unnerved her, but didn’t.

In the not so distant past Saber would have joined in the hormonal act and quite often he’d been the lucky one of the evening. Now the swish of the tavern maid’s skirt reminded him of a sharp lance swinging through foes, and formal wear in the form of a deep sea blue dress. Nameless women no longer held any desire in Saber’s heart or pants. Without meaning to, Kolynn had stolen Saber’s heart without a single thought. 

Even when the girl returned with his meal of steaming porridge with egg and ham, and actively attempted to flirt with him did Saber even glance at her. He thanked her for the food, but didn’t engage in any more conversation. Compared to Kolynn this woman was inconsequential and though he professed himself a ladies man, he couldn’t say anything that would hint at attraction. He couldn’t betray Kolynn’s memory. 

The girl soon left after receiving payment and a generous tip. In solitude, Saber scarfed down his meal as he regarded the desperate men who flirted, commanded, and challenged, for a woman’s attention and he counted himself lucky. So ridiculously lucky that he’d managed to convince Kolynn to join him for an outing. A woman like her could bring just about any man to his knees and still leave him begging for more. The ball he’d met her at was an apt demonstration. Men had flocked to her like a oasis in a dessert. 

Still she had chosen him. Out of all the suitors she most likely possessed, she’d chosen him to spend her time with that evening, and she’d chosen to spend more time with him today. Kolynn already owned Saber’s heart and he yearned to one day have his feelings reciprocated. No one else could ever substitute the desire in his heart, in his soul. Kolynn was the one. If soulmates were real, she’d be his. 

The only question: was he hers?

After finishing his breakfast, Saber bid farewell to the tavern and rejoined the streets. Now, some signs of morning arose from the dimly (but still more bright than before) streets. Early waking people mixed with the late sleeping people, both demographic’s face’s stained pink by the morning sun. Many birds had finished their morning songs to avoid the busying streets and hunt for their breakfast. 

Saber avoided the drunkards and gravitated towards the morning personnel. Many were shop vendors that were making their way to their stall in the market square, or preparing to open up the their store. He also encountered a small band of travelling musicians who were planning on setting up in the town square by the market. Farmers entered the town to sell their products and purchase things unobtainable on their farm. At one point, Saber forked over a few copper coins for a bag of carrots that he munched on as he continued to wonder the square. 

After a few circuits of the shopping district, Saber decided to duck into a newly open weapons shop that he’d been eyeing the previous times he passed by. The inside lived up to the shabby sign and scent of smoke. The interior was dimly lit by a furnace in the back and a few small windows a head above Saber. The walls were poorly constructed, but lined with display swords and spears. 

While the shop itself was nothing irregular, though nothing nobility would even visit, the weapons gleamed. They weren’t flashy with hilts embedded with gold and precious jewels like those favoured by young lords, instead they spoke of functionality with their well made steel, and practical hilts of wood and leather. These weapons enticed Saber. Their practically spoke volumes to their quality. While Alm’s falchion was both flashy and powerful, in most cases the practical ones were the only weapons worth purchasing. 

Eventually, as Saber admired the weapons, the owner emerged from behind the counter. Saber spent the next few hours conversing with the young man about his swords. He revealed that he ran the store with his father and that the blades were a family recipe, perfected over generations. The young owner even allowed Saber to handle the sword. 

A few slashed through the air and Saber knew that this sword was good, amazing even. A test round against the owner showed Saber the true perfection of the blade. However, after a few hours Saber left the shop empty handed. He was due for an outing with a girl and didn’t want to arrive with a sword in hand. Even if said girl was Kolynn. Perhaps another day he’d stop to purchase the sword if it was still there. 

When Saber emerged, the sun tilted to the west, an indication that noon had pasted. Nerves blossomed in Saber’s chest that prevented him from stopping for a bite to eat. Normally, Saber would never perform such an important mission on an empty stomach, but this time he worried he’d barf. Fearing such an occurrence, Saber decided not to eat. Instead he recalled the directions Violet had given him the day before and began to look for the farm. 

After only a half an hour of walking down familiar roads, Saber reached the run down farm. Most of the equipment sagged intot he ground and moved on its last legs across the fields, helped along by elderly horses. However, appearances could be deceiving, for Saber could see the skill and knowledge in each step the horses took. They’d done their job so often that they required no prompting or guidance. And the equipment, while rusting and bent by stress, where obviously well cared for in the practicality. 

Saber could really appreciate the hidden gem of a farm hidden on the outskirts of the village and belittled by it’s haggard appearance. But, Saber didn’t expect anything less from Kolynn. Even from only a handful of meetings, Saber knew that she cared more for practicality than beauty. A feature Saber found very appealing, especially for nobility. This farm was perfect for Kolynn. Not only was it far from most people, but also, nobody would expect nobility to ever frequent such a place. 

After taking a quick overview of the farm, Saber planned to find a tree to sit under until Kolynn showed up. Expect his plans failed before he could even begin when the young woman, Kolynn’s friend, from before stumbled out of the barn door with a bucket of carrots and noticed him. The carrots were hastily placed on the ground before the woman bounced her way towards him. All the while waving her arms and calling out, “Hey, you! Ain’t cha Saber? Kolynn’s date?”

“And you are... Violin?” Saber couldn’t recall her name. He knew that she was close to Kolynn and the reason that Kolynn attacked the bandits’ lair, but he couldn’t remember what Kolynn called her. It started with a V, he knew that, but the rest of the name eluded him. 

“It’s Violet,” The girl proclaimed as she came to a stop just inches from Saber. Honestly, she was in Saber’s personal space and it was making him uncomfortable, but before he could mention his discomfort, she yanked on his right arm hard enough that he could feel it in his joint. A grunt of pain escaped his mouth at the jolt, and his feet stumbled slightly as she continued to pull on his arm to pull him towards the farm.

Oblivious to Saber’s pain, Violet continued to ramble, “But it’s fine. Don’t think, I didn’t see that predatory look in yer eyes when ya gazed at Kolynn. Betcha didn’t even notice me much. We talked a little, but I didn’t get a feel for you. I mean, Kolynn would never be interested in ya, if you were a creep, but I have to make sure. She’s ma best friend, and I worry about her. Ya don’t mind, do ya?”

“Hold yer horses, lass.” Saber cut in, “One question at a time. No need to talk a mile a minute. We’ve got time.”

“True, true,” Violet agreed with a nod, before yanking him to a wooden bench under an elderly tree, “Sit. Kolynn normally comes at the specified time. There’s daylight yet, before she arrives.”

Once Saber was seated, Violet plopped down next to him with an oof, and turned to question him again, “So, like I said afore: whaddya think of Kolynn?”

“Honestly?” Saber clarified, which was answered with an enthusiastic nod, “She’s a damn brilliant person, female or male. She’s strong, intelligent, and she knows it. Every movement of hers is smooth and calculating. I only met her a couple days before, but she’s completely encompassed my mind.”

“Do you love her?” Violet prodded, this time gently.

“Yes.” Saber admitted before realising his mouth was moving. After hearing what his mouth said, Saber’s eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks burned slightly. 

Luckily, Violet cared little for his embarrassment, and nodded once more with a forced serious face, “Good. Overwise I’d have ta kill ya. And I don’t think she’d be happy. I’m thinking she likes ya in return.”

“Really?” Saber couldn’t believe it. Normally he’d never cared about a woman’s affection, but now with a woman that he genuinely cared for, and even loved, Saber couldn’t help but feel overjoyed at the prospect of her returning his sentiments.

“I’m pretty sure. I mean, she was all giddy when we met the day after the ball.” Violet mused, “Though she did get weird when I mentioned Prince Conrad.”

“Weird? Whaddya mean by weird?” Saber couldn’t imagine Kolynn acting in any way than she always did with Saber: in complete control, and confident in her actions.

“Well, she got all defensive,” Violet remarked, “Started gettin’ sorta snappy with me. Said some nasty things about ‘im. Almost sounded like she didn’t want me ta ‘ave anythin’ with ‘im. I couldn’t help but be thinkin’ that maybe she’s into ‘im.”

“Well that stings a bit, if I don’t say so,” Saber's lighthearted comment belittled the concern he really felt. 

Normally Saber never felt the need to compete with another man for a woman, but Kolynn was specially in all manner of things. And the thought of fighting Conrad for a woman’s affection frightened Saber. Not only was Conrad charming, he was also brother to the Queen, and highly accomplished in his own right. Even mucking around in taverns on odd jobs, Saber had heard tales of Conrad’s writings. 

The only winning feature of Saber’s was his ability with the sword, since Rigelians valued strength over most anything else. However, though Conrad no longer wielded a blade, he’d been a competent fighter during the war. Even stingy, power obsessed Rigelian women would jump at the chance to marry Conrad. Hell, Saber’d heard that Conrad had received marriage proposals from other men. Everyone was enamoured with the handsome once was knight. 

Saber’s mind resided in a turmoil of doubt as he conversed with Violet about trivial things. But, even through the depressing thoughts the rickoched around his head he could still find enjoyment in Violet’s company. She was a bright, bubbly person that required very little prompting to prattle on about just about anything. Her cheerful voice even helped ease some of the nerves in his chest. 

Yet no amount of talk, even from Violet, could remove the darkness in his head.    
  


 

Conrad woke with the sun. The light filtering in from the window by his head glared into his barely awakened eyes as if to remind him of the promise he’d made the day before. The promise Violet had forced upon him and Kolynn. Even when Conrad closed his eyes and then covered them with his hand, the sun’s light still penetrated the membrane of his eyes, and squeezed between his fingers to light his eyelids an angry red. 

With a groan, Conrad rose from his bed, and began his morning ritual: a breakfast of a previously snagged slice of bread as he watched the hummingbirds flutter about the castle gardens from his window. The normalcy relaxed Conrad and his fingers twitched in anticipation of handling pen and ink. 

Once he consumed his bread, he dressed in plain clothes and sat down at his desk, a quill and ink close at hand. However, before he could begin with his writings, an envelope addressed to him stared back at him from the centre of the table.

A letter from Rigel.

Curious, Conrad gently peeled back the envelope to reveal the letter within. Humming in giddiness, he quickly read through the whole thing, and as he reached the end of the letter a smile bloomed across his face. The Rigelian nobility had agreed to the meet up in preparation for his next manuscript. 

Conrad reached for a blank piece of parchment to write a note to Anthiese and Alm. In it he requested a meeting before dinner. At the meeting he’d discuss with them, the logistics of his travel to Rigel which he was itching to embark on hopefully tomorrow. Once the letter was finished, he placed it outside his door for the servants to find at a later time.

Finally finished with the letter, Conrad produced the manuscript he’d previously been working on. Delicate fingers plucked the quill from the table and dipped into the ink pot, and soon the sounds of quill scratching on parchment encompassed Conrad’s hearing. 

The sound of writing, along with Conrad’s enthusiastic thoughts propelled him to write and scribble and just generally become immersed with his writing that he didn’t notice the time tick away. It wasn’t until light shown into Conrad’s eyes once again that he looked up from his papers. The fact the sun was now glaring into Conrad’s eyes once again signaled the arrival of early afternoon. 

The break in Conrad’s chain of thoughts returned the memory of Violet’s promise. With a glance in the general direction of a clock, Conrad confirmed that he had only a couple of hours until his outing with Saber as Kolynn. 

In a bolt of shock, Kolynn was at the forefront of his mind insisting that he hadn’t enough time to prepare. And after that statement she quickly took over. Shower, clothes, hair, she’d be cutting it close. Things needed to get done before Kolynn could appear before Saber. She had limited time, and so she had to maximize the time remaining to her. 

As she hurried around the room, Conrad wondered at how strong an impact Saber had on Kolynn, and on Conrad himself. Conrad had known Saber since he’d re-met Anthiese, but at that point he’d simply been another person to compete with for Anthiese’s attention. Kolynn had still been asleep at that time and the Masked Rider felt no emotions. Conrad had hated how Anthiese turned to Saber for advice and how Saber too had valued Anthiese’s attention. 

At that time, Conrad had worried that Anthiese would fall in love with Saber. At the time he’d been jealous at how well the two balanced each other. Anthiese with her optimistic outlook against Saber’s more pragmatic thoughts. However, as time went on, Anthiese relied more and more on Saber, and Saber in turn changed to accommodate Anthiese’s reliance. 

And then, the Anthiese’s party met up with Alm’s for the final fight against Duma. Conrad could never forget Anthiese’s face when she reunited with Alm once more. The pure joy on her face outshone any excitement over learning that Conrad’d survived the castle’s burning. But for some odd reason he felt no envy towards Alm. Only happiness that Anthiese had found such a great love, and that it was returned in equal fervour. 

However, even Alm’s return didn’t deter Anthiese and Saber’s connection. They were still two ends of the same candle, one burning brightly and the other balancing out the flame. Worse still, Alm didn’t display the same bitterness that Conrad felt when Anthiese and Saber interacted. Instead he’d smile faintly in the annoyingly besotted way that spoke of how hopelessly infatuated he was with Conrad’s sister. (Not that Conrad minded. Alm was a pretty cool guy.)

Those first few months at the Zofian castle, Conrad’d tiptoed around his sister in order to avoid Saber. Something about their relationship rubbed him the wrong way. They were practically attached at the hip as if they were siblings and not Anthiese and Conrad. When he did talk to his sister, he’d always have to talk with Saber, or hear his sister prattle on about him. Sometimes, Conrad suspected that she sought out Saber more often than Alm. 

Conrad hated it. A dark part of him desired to rip Saber away from his sister and stash the man in an undisclosed location that only Conrad knew. He wanted his sister away from the man who made her laugh and who tempered her irrationality. There was no reason for it. He simply didn’t like seeing Anthiese throw her head back in laughter alongside Saber’s low rumbling one. He didn’t want to see Anthiese’s thankful looks once Saber’s logic proved to be correct - told in a smug Saber manner. 

And then Saber had left. 

The first few weeks Anthiese had wondered the castle grounds with a lost expression painting her face and pulling at Conrad’s heart. She acted like a soldier who’d just lost a limb: desperately seeking for something that was no longer there. Something that had previously been an essential part of everyday life. On those days Conrad almost wished Saber would return. Even if that meant watching him laugh with Conrad’s sister and not him. 

But Anthiese was strong, and she eventual overcame the dependence that she’d developed. After that Conrad tried to put Saber from his mind. He focused on the future, and the words imprinted in his head. But even months after Saber’s departure, Conrad still thought about that man and his lopsided smirk. Still felt a phantom hand landing on Conrad’s head after long days, and running loosely across his back in silent encouragement. 

And now Saber had fought his way back into Conrad’s life. He’d approached Kolynn, and somehow impressed Kolynn enough that Kolynn cared for him. He’d done something that Conrad had never been able to do - just as he’d done with Anthiese. Somehow Saber managed to charm all the women in Conrad’s life and left him inadequate. 

Conrad the soft one. Conrad the quiet one who could never articulate his words unless he was given an hour to think them through. Conrad the boy who dreamed of hugs and blankets instead of steel and wounds. Conrad, the one who could never be a warrior. 

If even Kolynn could enjoy Saber’s company, then would Conrad’s mother have loved Saber? Had she desired a child in likeliness to Saber instead of Conrad? Probably. She’d never loved the sniffling, weak child Conrad’d been. Even Conrad liked Saber more than Conrad.

And then Conrad’s thoughts were sheathed as Kolynn finally finished preparations for her outing with Saber and vaulted out the window of Conrad’s room into the gardens. From there she followed the familiar path to Greg’s farm from the castle. 

The fauna soothed Kolynn and she plucked a few wildflowers from their earthly home as her heartbeat slowly returned to a normal beat. In fact, Kolynn lingered longer than she anticipated as she tucked the flowers into her hair. For a moment, Kolynn contemplated braiding the flowers into her hair before dismissing the idea. She hadn’t the time, and Kolynn doubted that Saber really wanted to spend time with the softer Kolynn. 

She had an appearance to keep up, obviously. 

The sound of laughter ringing through the trees heralded Kolynn’s arrival at Greg’s farm. She determined the softer one as Violet’s joyous laughter. A sound Kolynn loved. But the other laughter froze her to the spot. It was a sound she hadn’t heard since Conrad’s participation in the Zofian-Rigelian war. 

The low boisterous laughter melted her heart to mush. The sound alone sent shivers up the back of her neck. A sound both soothing and exciting. Even Conrad and the Masked Rider strained to memorise the exact pitch and cadence of this sound. The sound of Saber’s laughter. 

At that moment the realisation of what was about to happen smacked into Kolynn like a horse galloping at full speed. She was going for an outing with Saber. Just the two of them. Saber, the man who grinned maniacally whenever a fight broke out, but would still listen to Conrad ramble on about the different species of butterflies with a kind smile. 

For a couple moment Kolynn stood still. Well, not completely still. Her hands shock and vibrated around her body, and her head bobbed up and down: at times looking up at the sky or down at the ground as if in prayer. A few calming breaths and freak outs later she finally summoned the courage to emerge from the forest and into Violet and Saber’s view. 

She tried to smile as Violet leaped up shrieking something about how she was late, but Saber was an awesome person, and that she’d better not mess this date up. Kolynn shed a few halfhearted apologies before she peered over Violet’s head and into Saber’s amused eyes. His laid back manner reminded Kolynn that despite everything, Saber was simply Saber.

After mustering up a much more confident smile, Kolynn addressed Saber, “So? Ready to begin?”   
  


When Violet reassured Saber that Kolynn would arrive at the farm soon, he hadn’t expected that she’d emerge from the bushes like a fairy princess. Ethereal in her summer coloured dress with wildflowers tangled into her hair. Saber blinked a few times before believing that this incarnation of the woman he loved was real. 

When Kolynn finally glanced in Saber’s direction, he knew she was real. Not even his best dreams had ever been able to capture the burning drive that he’d fallen in love with. And then a wide grin stretched across her face and pulled her eyes into a mischievous glint as she asked in complete seriousness, “So? Ready to begin?”

A challenge that increased his heart beat. With a wolfish smile full of teeth Saber replied, “Completely. You ready, lass?”

“Don’t get in my way.” Kolynn replied before bidding Violet farewell as she strode towards the street, leaving Saber jogging to catch up. 

“So, whaddya wanna do first?” Saber inquired once he’d caught up with Violet and they’d travelled out of earshot of Violet’s prying ears. 

“I have no preference,” Kolynn stated, “But I must insist that at some point we visit the town square while the midday market is still in progress.”

“Sounds good,” Saber commented before he glanced at the sun’s position, “There’s still time left. Let’s get some grub before we wonder the market.”

“I’m in agreement.” Kolynn nodded before she peeked over her shoulder at Saber, “Where do you suggest we go?”

“Don’t look at me!” Saber yelled in defence, “You’re the one who lives nearby. Shouldn’t you suggest where we go?”

“Very well,” Kolynn whispered in a voice so faint Saber strained to hear it. She then paused as her hands reached to tangle in her hair, slightly tugging at the longer strands. 

Saber cooed internally at how cute this thoughtful Kolynn appeared and simply childish. Every time Saber witnessed a new side to Kolynn he felt blessed by Mila. Every facet of Kolynn blew Saber’s mind from her distinguished Rigelian noble, to her sharp warrior, to her current adorable state. 

Even her clothing changed with her personality. 

When he’d met her as the nobility, she’d dazzled the crowd with her intricate dress and glittering jewels that adorned her hair and body. Saber’d thought she was a princess from a foreign land until she’d began talking as a Regalian lady. And she was breathtaking as a Rigelian lady. Her tone demanded respect from everyone around her, and her will could bend iron. 

Saber had fallen in love with her as nobility, but then he’d met her as a warrior. A pegasus knight that tore through enemies like water, leaving only a trial of blood in her wake. Her clothes at the time had been practical. Somehow she was mesmerising in a simple light grey tunic, and dark brown breeches. Though by the end of the fight, she’d stained the tunic a brilliant red. As a warrior Kolynn was ruthless, cunning, and absolutely stunning. 

And now, Saber had a chance to meet Kolynn as a simple girl; removed of all titles. This Kolynn was no warrior in battle or in court, but instead girl who desired simpler things while still retaining that core person. Even the simplest things that this girl did with her guard down rose Saber to the highest of ecstasies. The simple twirl of her teal dress as she pranced through the streets, and the faint smile that graced her lips enticed Saber. 

Saber loved everything this girl could display. Especially her thinking face. He adored the creases in her forehead as she frowned in concentration, and marvelled at the slight height  difference in her eyebrows. Even her tightly pressed together lips beckoned Saber to kiss them. 

And while Saber could watch Kolynn’s thinking face forever, it came to end end with a soft gasp in realisation from the girl in question. Kolynn then turned her eyes to bore into his, and Saber discovered that he preferred these sharp eyes focused on him and not the ideas in her head. 

Oblivious to the thoughts ruminating in Saber’s head, Kolynn spoke and Saber worshipped her slightly deep voice (for a girl) as she informed him, “I know of a place. Follow me.”

And Saber loved it when she turned on her heels and briskly strolled away in full confidence that Saber would follow. He did. As if an elastic band connected him and Kolynn, Saber sprung forward to walk by her side, just a little behind her. And this location felt just right.

Blindly, Saber followed Kolynn until they reached a small bakery on the outskirts of the market. Kolynn yanked the door open and marched right through, letting the door begin to close behind her. Saber had to shove his foot between the door and the wall to prevent it from closing completely. He then gently opened it and entered the bakery. 

The inside of the bakery was pleasantly warm and smelt of baking bread. At the back of the building a stone oven choked its way through loafs of bread and radiated heat. To the right of the oven stood a flour dusted counted where a young woman pounded the next loaf’s dough, and to the left sat a couple rickety chairs with skeleton tables placed in between. And yet, despite the shabby furniture, the place felt homely.

After taking in the scene, Saber’s eyes swept through the building once more in search of Kolynn. He found her seated in one of the chairs, talking to a young man with a bright smile on her face. The young man spoke with broad gestures of the hands as he practically buzzed with energy. He too was smiling. A goofy grin that Saber itched to punch. 

Taking a deep breath, Saber approached the table as he reminded himself not to be violent against this unknown man. With a faked nonchalance Saber slid into the seat beside Kolynn and asked, “Whatcha getting?”

Finally, Kolynn turned her attention away from the young man and replied, “A ham sandwich. I ordered one for you too.”

“Fine by me,” Saber didn’t really care about the food, but he desperately wanted the other man gone.

As if sensing Saber’s hatred the man excused himself, but not before he remarked, “So this is the boy Violet was telling me about. I thought she was making it up. Good going Kolynn!”

Saber practically snarled as the man ran away laughing at the red expression on Kolynn’s face. After a few moment Kolynn signed and leaned her head down on the table. Once Saber was sure the man was gone from earshot he snapped, “Who’s he?”

In response to Saber’s question, Kolynn raised her head along with an eyebrow, “What, jealous?”

The flirty nature of the question stunned Saber. Speechless, he didn’t interject as Kolynn continued her words, “Not that it matters, but he’s Violet’s cousin. Violet’s aunt married a baker and they run this bakery. Violet and her father send produce here.”

“Huh, I’d never woulda guessed that.” Saber commented, “He didn’t look nothing like your friend.” 

“He and Violet are close.” Was all Kolynn confirmed.

Saber didn’t push. Instead he inquired, “So the market, huh? There something you wanna buy?”

“Not particularly,” Kolynn stated, easily switching topics, “I tend to visit the weeks end market whenever I can. I like to wander the streets and look at the new products on display.”

“Just to look?” Saber couldn’t believe that anyone’s idea of a good time could be looking at shiny things. Sure he enjoyed taking a peek at the blacksmith shops when he had the time, but there was always the intention to purchase something. 

“Of course. If I bought something every time I visited the market, I would not have places for everything.” Kolynn’s eyes shone as she spoke of her time of the market, “But I’ve seen so many interesting things. Just last week a woman was selling silk from across the sea. When the sun shone on the fabric, it sparkled. She also had…”

Saber enjoyed listening to Kolynn. Her excitement and dedication to new and unusual objects both fascinated and terrified him. Why would anyone be excited at a terror bone that was slightly longer than any other recorded? And yet, Kolynn’s voice never lost the energetic and enthusiastic edge she’d began with. It was cute, really. And though some of the topics Kolynn delighted in went straight over Saber’s head, he couldn’t help but drink in every word that spilled from her lips like a man dying of thirst. 

Saber was so concentrated on Kolynn’s words that he didn’t notice Violet’s cousin returning with their food, nor did he notice as they both finished the food until the young man interrupted Kolynn with the desire for payment. 

As Kolynn reached into the folds of her dress for the money, Saber flicked the total amount of cash at the man. When Violet looked up, he’d already left. Realisation dawned in her eyes as Saber gave her a lazy smirk. However, instead of thanking him, she rose to her feet in a hurry and thundered, “Why did you pay for me.”

The expression on her face looked half way between hurt and angered. Never had Saber expected her to act this way. Most Rigelian women simply acted like it was the man’s privilege to pay for them. Unless, Saber recalled with a start, the woman wasn’t interested in the man. 

Defensively Saber responded, “Chill darling. Let a man be gentlemanly every once in a while.”

The best plan was to simply play off his actions. Give her no indication that he’d been attempting to court her. If she truly wasn’t interest he wasn’t about to inform her how much that hurt. Sometimes it was better to laugh things off then force the recipient to understand his feelings. 

Hey, Saber was good was swords. No one ever said he was good at emotions. This was a new things for him. 

Once again Kolynn surprised Saber. Instead of laughing him off, or thanking him for his actions she grew more angry. And then she ranted, “Gentlemanly? A word invented by men where a man performs action in a woman’s place to create incompetence and she’s forced to thank him. It creates a world where women are weaker and yet accept and love their fate because it’s supposed to be the right thing.”

“That’s what you’ve got a problem with?” Saber’s voice, heavy with disbelief. He’d never heard someone with such strong opinions on the state of their society. In fact, he’d never questioned why men were required to help women because that’d simply been the way the world worked. 

Perhaps Kolynn was interested in him, and simply disliked the current system. Or maybe she just needed a reason to wipe Saber away like a nasty infection. Saber didn’t want to get his hopes up. Even though she was his sun didn’t mean that he was anything to her, but a helpful warrior whose company she found agreeable at times. 

Oblivious to Saber internal conflict, Kolynn continued, “I’ve watched too many women fall victim to the words of society, but I refuse to conform. I will reimburse you for my share. You have no obligation to pay for me. People shouldn’t simply pay for things for another person for no reason.”

“But what if they want to?” Saber opposed her, “What if they want to buy something for a person they like because they want them to have something from them.”

This stumped Kolynn. She quieted as she thought through Saber’s words before she admitted in a muted voice, “I hadn’t thought of that. When you love someone you want to give them things.”

“Exactly.” Saber replied with a grin, “Nothing wrong with gifts. I want to pay for you”

“But what if I don’t want you to spend money on me?” Kolynn pressed, “I’m perfectly capable of paying for things myself.”

“It’s just a desire,” Saber responded, “Don’t you want to buy things for the people you love?”

“I guess,” Kolynn murmured, suddenly much more subdued. Saber inferred that she most likely didn’t like talking about her feelings. She was just so cute, being all flustered over love. 

Taking pity on her, Saber compromised, “How about this. You pay me back for the grub, but while we’re out in the market I buy you something and you buy me something. That way we can exchange, and we both spend money on the other.”

Kolynn thought hard on this. Harder than she had on where to eat. This time her eyes scrunched closed and she breathed heavily as a hand came to rub against her chin. Finally she admitted, “That sounds agreeable. But they have to be in equal value.”

“Whatever you say.” Saber relented before he rose to his feet and gestured at the door, “Lead the way, my lady.”   
  


Kolynn wandered the streets, her eyes sliding towards anything shiny like a crow. All too often she’d then walk up to the stall and converse with the stall owner about their wares for minutes on end. At the end, she’d always look up guiltily at Saber expecting to find him annoyed, but every time he simply smiled back. Not his bloodthirsty smirk that she’d associated with him, but a softer kinder smile that turned her thoughts to goop. 

After receiving that time halting smile, Kolynn would always continue onto the next stall. The whole time avoiding his gaze. She didn’t want him to see the red on her cheeks, and for that smile to turn to his stereotypical smirk. And yet as she paraded the market she couldn’t help but sneak a peek at his smile in an attempt to memorise the smile. 

At times, Conrad would aide her. The two would stare at Saber unabashed while his gaze was directed at anything but then, and then would quickly advert their eyes when he turned to her once more with that smile. Kolynn would love to avoid Saber’s eyes for the remainder of the outing, but every time she thought that Conrad would replace that thought with an image of Saber’s smile and convince her to look once more.

In fact, at this point Kolynn wasn’t even sure who was in control anymore. Sure she enjoyed the weeks end market like any other person, but Conrad was obsessed. He attended every week he could, or made Kolynn attend in his place. He drooled over rare artifices and consumed every story the vendors spun about said artifacts. In his spare time he read through tome after dusty tome on long forgotten civilisations. Half the time Conrad returned from the market with a new book the joined a steadily growing pile in his room. 

But old things weren’t the only thing that grew Conard’s eyes. Fabrics and trinkets in the form of jewelry fascinated Kolynn and Conrad both. The beauty captured in these objects intrigued them and whenever possible some sort of shiny object was purchased and added to a hoard in Conrad’s room. Like a necrodragon they hoarded these objects like treasure. There was just a pull to them that Kolynn and Conrad couldn’t deny. They craved the objects like the planets craved the sun: just drawn to them. 

And that was when Kolynn spied another treasure. Like all the ones before it, it mesmerised her, and unconsciously she hobbled towards it as if in a trance. A single hand reached out to slide over the smooth metal and circle around the dark blue and green gemstones splattered across the entire silvery frame. 

“The stones are sapphires and emeralds mined from Archanea. They were then placed into the silver frame in forges of Altea.” The red haired saleswoman announced before stating the price.

And it wasn’t cheap. While it certainly wouldn’t be problem for Kolynn, Conrad worried that someone would question the amount of money she currently had in her possession. The last thing he wanted was for they to be connected to the castle. 

But Kolynn wanted it. She yearned to own this silver flower hair piece. She desired everything about the hair pieces from its delicate petals bejewelled with sapphires, to the sturdy leaves and clip that glittered with emeralds. The micro gemstones lined the silver in perfect alignment that spoke of a true metal master. She wanted it. 

But it was a substantial amount of money. Enough that Anthiese would notice the difference in his wealth and question him about it. And while Conrad adored his sister, he didn’t want her to know about this obsession because such conversation would undoubtedly lead to Kolynn. Conrad didn’t want to imagine how Anthiese would react to learning about Kolynn’s true identity. He worried that she’d be horrified and disgusted that her older brother enjoyed dressing up as a girl (even though Kolynn was her own person.), but more than that Conrad feared that Anthiese would love Kolynn more than she did him. 

He was terrified that when people learned of Kolynn they’d have no need for Conrad. 

But, before she could finish weighing the pros and cons of this purchase, Saber tossed the money to the saleswoman who deftly caught it. He then announced, “We’ll take it.”

“Aaaand Sold! Nice doing business with you!” The woman chirped before passing the hair clip to Saber. 

Saber in turn moved towards Kolynn and slide it into her hair. Once the clip was pinned in her hair, Kolynn moved her fingers to the clip in astonishment. She then removed the clip from her hair and cradled the object between her hands. 

Wordlessly Kolynn turned to Saber in acquisition, “How- Why would you buy this? I know we said that we’d exchange gifts, but this is too expensive. I can’t take this.”

“Nah, money’s not a concern for me,” Saber dismissed, “Besides, that was what you wanted, right?”

“Yes.” Kolynn whispered. She couldn’t believe that Saber’d bought something so nice for her. Couldn’t believe that he didn’t mind her hobby of purchasing trinkets such as the hair clip. Couldn’t believe that he didn’t mind spending a small fortune on her.

“If it helps,” The redhead said from the stall, “We have a strict no return policy.”

At those words Kolynn’s hands closed into fists around the hair clip. Saber laughed his happy non maniacal laugh and firm informed the woman, “I doubt we’re givin’ that thing up any time now.”

“But the price,” Kolynn pressed.

“Hey, I said not to worry, didn’t I?” Saber reassured her, “Plus, if you wanna return the favour, there’s this sword I’ve had my eyes on for awhile now. I’d say it’s about the same price.”

“A sword,” Kolynn muttered in thought, “Yes, that should work.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to check out my collection of Archanean swords?” The saleswoman pressed.

Saber calmly informed her that he did not before dragging Kolynn away from the stall. After the redhead was out of sight, Kolynn uncupped her hands to stare at the hairpin once more. Finally at peace with the purchase, Kolynn brushed a strand of hair out of her face and inserted the hairpin to keep it that way. 

Feeling pretty, and a mind overloaded with joy, Kolynn didn’t pay much attention to where Saber was hurrying to. Sure they passed streets flooded with people and exited the market. And then they jogged past a couple of alleys before ducking down a passageway that seemed too narrow for a street, yet not narrow enough to truly be considered an alleyway. Maybe 10 steps down and Saber turned sharp into a store that at initial glance appeared to be a house. 

The interior wasn’t much better. It was very apparent that the shop and home of the shopkeepers blended together. So much so, that the table currently covered in daggers still held a few crumbs from what Kolynn suspected was the owner’s breakfast. 

While Kolynn wondered if this was an actual store, the man by the forge at the back rose to his full height and approached the front of the store. When he finally finished approaching them, he flipped up his goggles and smiled brightly, “‘Ey, Saber, that you? Back so soon?”

“Yep,” Saber responded with his own smile towards the shop owner, “You still got that blade you were showin’ me earlier?”

“Ha, of course I do,” The man replied as he moved towards a cabinet and began digging through the many blades stored within, “Couldn’t keep away, could you?”

“Nah, swords like that’ll be bought up quick.” Saber reached to drag Kolynn forward, “And now I’ve got someone else to do the payin’ for me.”

“Oh? Is that why you bought me the hairpin?” Kolynn inquired with a devilish smile, “You just wanted me to buy the sword for you.”

A snort of amusement was heard from the shop owner as he dislodged the desired sword from the other weapons in the cabinet. Saber smirked as Kolynn moved to fish the money for the sword, “Something like that.”

“You’re lucky I like this hairpin,” Kolynn told Saber as she passed the man the money. The man thanked her for her purchase and she tossed the sword towards Saber, “Otherwise I wouldn’t even consider buying this.”

“Thanks sweet cheeks,” Saber flirted as he caught the sword and added its scabbard to his belt. 

Kolynn waved her hand in dismissal before she left the store, “Let’s go. I heard that a band of travelling minstrels are playing at the market square this afternoon. I don’t want to miss it.”

“Whatever you say.” Saber agreed as he followed Kolynn out of the door after bidding the store’s owner farewell.    
  


If someone had asked Saber what kind of music Kolynn would like, he wouldn't know how to reply. Well, first of all, he’d be surprised that she even enjoyed listening to music outside of dance. In Rigel, most of the nobility scarcely heard a note of song outside of balls. Listening to music was considered a inexcusable waste of time that could be devoted to more important things like studying, and sparing. Rigel craved power and music had never been considered powerful in that solitary nation. 

Second of all, if Saber did in fact believe that Kolynn enjoyed music, he’d suspect she delighted in the grand orchestral performances that the Zofian nobility paid good money to hear. When she desired, Kolynn acted like the perfect lady, and throughout his time with her, Saber had noticed that she enjoyed many things her wealth provided her. In the market, she’d fawned over elaborate jewellery and dusty tomes that sold for more than an average soldier’s monthly income. So, Saber would have no problem believing that she also enjoyed the fancy musicians who played bizarre instruments that when played together actually sounded lovely to the ears. 

However, Kolynn managed to surprise Saber once more. Not only did she enjoy music, it was a very different kind than Saber’d expected. Probably the furthest away from orchestral music, Kolynn enjoyed the harsh, but lively sound of folk music. 

As they approached the town square a faint smile lit up Kolynn’s delicate face, and one of her hands began tapping the side of her leg in time with the faint scream of violin. The smile only intensified as they closed the distance between them and the musicians. And then, her feet began to step in time with the music too. Only, steps away from dancing. 

Saber didn’t find the music to be anything special. The violinist who stood in the centre of band of musicians was definitely the focal point and the most talented of the lot. He was backed up by a woman who pounded away at makeshift drums, and another man with some sort of string instrument. At times their music jarred together, not quite meshing. 

However, the townsfolk didn’t seem to mind one bit. All around Kolynn and Saber, people were already dancing to the lively sounds. Children spun in circles around each other, little bodies full of giggles. They parents weren’t far, as they too filled the square with laughter at both their children’s antiques and their partner’s company. Both young and old couples, too, had merged with the children as they danced, spinning their partners around in circles. 

Kolynn joined them. The moment they’d stopped at the square, the music had carried her feet off and she joined the villagers in dance. Saber watched her in amazement as she captured the very essence of the music in her dance. Her legs spinning her body in circles as her arms waved in flourishes about her body. Somewhat uncoordinated, and definitely not planned, Kolynn transformed from the lady at a ball, to an alluring fairy enticing men into her fairy ring. 

Saber couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was the fairy who could enchant him into anything. At that moment he’d do anything for her. Even assassinate the King. Her simple movements and content smile had Saber losing his rationality over and over again, and he couldn’t find any wrong with it. Instead he yearned for her to sweep him away and take everything she wanted from him. 

And then, she did approach him. With a breathless smile and outstretched arm she pulled him into her orbit. And he did nothing to stop it. Instead he grasped her hand like a dying man and let her lead him into the music. A few bars later, she had him spinning her around and jumping around like an idiot. Just like every other couple. 

At times Saber wanted to yank his body away from her and remove himself from this embarrassment. But then he’d look into her eyes and once again be trapped in her snare. The pure joy radiating off of Kolynn body kept his embarrassment forgotten. In fact, her excitement transmuted into his blood as he found himself smiling and laughing along side the forest pixie. 

Drunk on giddiness, Saber and Kolynn danced until the music stopped. Song after song the two danced and laughed and simply became enwrapped in each other’s presence. When the musicians finally finished with sheepish smiles, the entrancement didn’t end. The two tossed a handful of coins into the musicians hat as they tumbled away into the city. 

Saber couldn’t take his eyes off of Kolynn as the city blurred around them. They pranced past alleyways, and danced across streets. Every single one of Saber’s senses were full of Kolynn and he didn’t notice where they were, until they tripped to the ground and found their fall softened by grass and bent flower stems. Somehow they’d wandered out of the village and into a nearby field.    
  
  


After rearranging themselves into more comfortable positions, Kolynn began plucking out the wildflowers around her, avoiding the ones they’d broken in their fall. And, then she began stringing them together: one after the other. First a purple one, then a blue, then a white, then a yellow, repeat. Over and over again, folding one stem over and chaining the flowers together. 

The soothing motion of flower chaining calmed the raging beating of her heart. She’d been having so much fun dancing that she hadn’t realised that she’d pulled Saber into her dance until they fell to the ground. Even worse, he’d fallen almost on top of her which stirred weird feelings in her body. And while Kolynn instantly jerked back from the contact, Conrad whined at the back of her head once the contact ended. 

So yes, flower crowns were much easier to focus on than he desire to hold Saber’s hand once more. Flowers were delicate and joining them together required thought which meant she wasn’t thinking about Saber, or how his calloused hands felt nice against hers. Although, now she was aware of Saber’s eyes on her as she twisted the flower stems into connecting strips. 

He watched her in silence for sometime. For the most part, he stared at her hands, but every so often she felt his eyes attempting to gaze into hers. She always quickly looked down at her hands when she noticed him gazing at her head. Like his touch, Kolynn both yearned to gaze into them, but also avoid them for the rest of her life. 

Finally, as Kolynn linked the last 2 flowers together into a circlet, Saber opened his mouth to ask, “What’s that for?”

“You.” Kolynn informed him before she placed the flower crown on his hair. She couldn’t help but snort at the picture once the crown was in place. Red hair really didn’t mix well with spring coloured flowers. Instead, Saber’s appearance resembled more the forest floor during fall. 

Kolynn liked fall. All the leaves the fluttered from their trees and collected at her feet, and the brisk air that felt just right after training. Fall was beautiful to those who stopped to appreciate it, despite the overabundance of yellows and reds and oranges: the colour of dying leaves. 

For while fall was the preparation for winter and hibernation, it also prepared for when winter would eventually pass and spring’s return. 

With happy thoughts in mind, Kolynn plucked more flowers from the ground and began constructing another crown. 

Saber, watched Kolynn once again for a few moment before his hands floated to his head and gently removed the flower crown for his head. Once in his hands, he lowered it to eye level and inspected this chain of wildflowers. After running it through his hands, he raised his head to Kolynn, “Pretty impressive. Where’d you learn to make these?”

“My sister taught me.” The words were out before Kolynn had a chance to think. Anthiese had taught her long ago before Kolynn was around. Anthiese had dragged Conrad out into the field with her despite his protests about the outdoors. From there, Anthiese placed them in a flower field and delighted in showing Conrad a skill her mother’d taught to her. 

For hours the two had sat together in the field twisting flowers together. At first, Conrad messed up as the stems broke, or the flower was squished between his hands. Anthiese’s laughter followed those occurrences, but she’d always then inform him of his mistakes. After a multitude of mistakes, she’d even guided his hands in the correct motion. Even once he’d figured out the perfect method, the two continued to create crown after crown. Laughter following every moment. At the end, they’d towered the crowns on their heads and laughed as the crowns would crash to the ground the moment their hands let go of the tower. 

That had been one of the happier memories in Conrad’s childhood. But, was it really something she wanted Saber to know? As far as Conrad knew, Anthiese had forgotten that memory in favour of others more precious, with people she cared for more. However, that memory was sacred to Conrad and Kolynn. Something that they’d never shared with anyone. Ever. 

And now, Saber knew it too.

Luckily, Saber didn’t press the memory, and instead honed in on the other admittance she’d revealed, “You have a sister.”

“I do,” Kolynn responded, “We’re not very close. At least not any more.”

“She married off or something?” Saber inquired with little to no sympathy. 

“Yes, something like that.” Kolynn muttered, “I mean, we still meet up sometimes, but I feel as if there’s a wall between us now. One that I could never cross.”

“That ain’t true!” Saber blurted out in a hurry. With Kolynn’s questioning gaze as prompting he continued, “Yer smart, and strong. No one’s gonna stop you from takin’ what you want. Because they can’t!”

Kolynn smiled then. A small smile with a downcast gaze, “Perhaps I could storm my way through them. I guess the real problem is that I can’t tell her.”

“Tell her what?” Saber pressed, but almost instantly regretted it when Kolynn curled up into herself.

“A secret,” Kolynn whispered, “Something that I can never tell her.”

“Why not?” Saber injured despite the sick feeling in his gut. 

“Because,” Kolynn’s voice was faint now, and yet it screamed out with her guilt and echoed across the flowers, “She’d hate me if she knew.”

“I don’t think anyone’d hate you.” Saber announced, “I could never hate you.”

“Are you sure about that?” Kolynn sobbed, “No one can ever love me! Nor should they. I can’t- I don’t- I don’t even like myself!”

At that, Saber moved over and engulfed the sobbing Kolynn in an embrace. Stroking her hair, he soothed, “I like you. You’re brilliant, and fierce, but also passionate and kind. Yer like a pixie. This beautiful thing that not human could ever catch.”

Kolynn’s sobs slowly died down as Saber continued to pat her head and whisper endearments into her ear. Her hands clenched his tunic and she buried her head into his chest. The feeling of Saber all around her soothed her more than the pile of blankets in Conrad’s bed. 

A guilty part of her, whispered that she was simply indulging in a fantasy, and she couldn’t deny it. She loved the feeling of Saber’s arms around her and cradling her in his lap. She adored the feeling of Saber’s fingers trailing across her ears as he brushed her hair behind them. She even regretted the wig and slightly padded chest that prevented her from feeling his hands in her hair, and his chest against hers. 

She yearned to close the distance between them. Despite the secret she was keeping from Saber, she desired to be both Kolynn and Conrad at this moment. To be laid bare before Saber, and still be loved for who she was.

In fact, she was so lost in everything that Saber’s being that she didn’t notice the passing of time, until the sun dipped past the trees and elongated the shadows in the clearing. With a shock, Conrad’s thoughts bursted to the forefront of their mind. They had a meeting with Alm and Anthiese not long from now.

Carefully, Kolynn emerged from Saber’s hold and made her way to the edge of the clearing. However, she didn’t make it to the tree line before Saber’d caught up and asked her, “Where are you goin’?”

With a polite smile, Kolynn informed him, “There is important business that I must attend to.”

“Just skip,” Saber told her, “We can cuddle some more.”

A frosty look crossed Kolynn’s face. Conrad love Saber, maybe, but he loved his work, and the knowledge he was discovering more. Saber had no right to stand between Conrad and his work, no matter how enticing cuddling sounded. In a curt tone, Conrad informed Saber, “This is really important. I’m sorry.”

“What the hell?!” Saber screeched, “Don’t you like spending time with me?”

“Well obviously I like spending time with you. I like you!” Kolynn screamed back.   
  
  


“Well obviously I like spending time with you. I like you.” Kolynn covered her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise. That hadn’t been something she meant to say. 

Saber hid his surprise much better than Kolynn. He’d yearned to hear her say those words since he first met her, and now that she’d said them he couldn’t deny the warmth in his heart. However, despite all the love he felt for her and the wonder that she returned his feelings, something the Violet had said bothered him. Without thinking, Saber asked, “But don’t you like Conrad?”

“Conrad?” Kolynn raged, “Why would I like Conrad?”

“I don’t know,” Saber said, “You two just seem alike.”

And it was true. Saber couldn’t help but notice the similarities between Kolynn and Conrad during these past few days. Both were beyond competent warriors (even though Conrad no longer wielded his blade), and yet passionate about items that Saber’d never even heard of before. Plus they were both adorable. Wait, what? Objectively of course. He loved Kolynn more. 

Kolynn, however didn’t see the similarities as she continued her verbal barrage, “How could I possibly like Conrad? He’s weak. A bastard Rigellian who denied his heritage and threw away his blade in favour of the quill. He’s a snivelling weakling who can’t do anything for this world!”

“That’s not true,” Saber defended, “Conrad’s not a bad person. He’s still plenty strong. I mean, I can’t even begin to understand his writing.”

“He has passion, but that isn’t enough in this world.” Kolynn snarled, “Words alone cannot change anything. Ultimately it is the sword that changes the laws of countries and the overthrow of governments.”

“I can’t argue with you,” Saber admitted, “I ain’t as smart as you or Conrad, and I know nothin’ about Conrad’s work. But, you have a lotta opinions on Conrad. You sure he means nothin’ to you?”

“Conrad and I are- complicated,” Kolynn agreed with a wince, “I despise him, and yet I cannot exist without him.”

“That sounds like love to me,” Saber commented, “You sure you ain’t just sayin’ that you hate him?”

“I’d leave him if I could, but I can’t, so if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend.” Kolynn finished in a dead tone. 

“Wait!” Saber called out one last time, this time he feared the worst, “You ain’t meetin’ up with Conrad, are you?”

But Kolynn didn’t turn around this time. Instead, with her head held high, she prowled out of the clearing and into the trees. It wasn’t until after she left that Saber smacked a hand to his face as a rush of curse words escaped his lips. 

 

Kolynn had just admitted to liking him, but he just had to mess everything up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked this longer chapter. I really don't know what happened. I started with aiming for around 5k then it doubled! (And most of it wasn't even part of the date)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. There's lots of space for more to this story. I'm thinking about turning it into a longer multi-chapter fic, but it wouldn't be updated all that often. Well That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this if you made it the end. See you again with maybe another update in a year! (let's hope I don't take that long again.)


End file.
